The Canary's Secret
by TVNerd
Summary: Carolyn had a secret that few knew. She died with that secret. Now it's coming to light as Bruce returns. There is going to be hell to pay as secrets are revealed and trusts are broken... will the birds survive as one of their own learns the truth?
1. Prologue

Seventeen Years Ago

Barbara Gordon walked down the steps of the Batcave in exercise pants and a tank top. She'd just gotten off patrol and needed to head back to her dorm for a couple hours of rest. She reached a landing and stopped, seeing Caroline Lance standing across from Bruce.

Her mischievous side kicking in, Barbara hid out of sight while eavesdropping.

"Caroline, whatever it is, I'm busy," Bruce told Caroline. Barbara glanced at the scene to see him try to move around her but her hand grabbed his arm gently.

"Bruce, I need to tell you something. Once I've said what I need to you can be on your way," Caroline stated and he looked at her with that serious brooding look he always had.

"Alright then, what is it," Bruce said, trying to move this along so he could get back to work. Caroline sighed before stepping back.

"I'm pregnant, Bruce," she stated and Barbara nearly fell to the ground from her crouched position. The look on Bruce's face was priceless – shocked, speechless.

"You… you're, you're pregnant," Bruce stammered out, sounding unsure of himself. She nodded.

"Please don't hate me but I'm leaving Gotham," Caroline said and Barbara saw the pain flash across Bruce's face. It was almost as if two lethal blows had just been given to him.

"Stay, please," he stated. "Give me the opportunity to know my child."

"I can't Bruce. I want my child to know all the happiness in the world, be given everything," she stated.

"Caroline, I could provide for you and the child. We both know I can afford it," Bruce said and she shook her head at him.

"Yes, you could provide financially and I'm sure you'd be a terrific father, seeing how you are with the young bats. No, this child will be known to the criminal world as the child of Batman and The Black Canary. Every criminal out there will be after him or her because of us. It would be bad enough if he or she was the child of one legendary crime fighter but to be two would be an immediate death sentence Bruce. I want my child to have a shot at living a normal life," Caroline said and Bruce nodded.

"I will not stop you, but I want you to promise that when he or she is eighteen you will tell them the truth about me," Bruce stated though Barbara could tell he was trying not to sound as heartbroken as he was.

"I promise Bruce," she says. She kisses his cheek before moving towards her bike. She slid on and left the cave. When Bruce was alone he went to the computer and began typing only for Barbara to witness him breakdown. It was the first time she'd seen the emotional side of him like this.

Barbara couldn't help it. It broke her heart to see her friend and mentor in such agony. She skulked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He tensed but didn't pull away. That spoke more of his feelings than anything else could. "It'll be okay," She whispers to him. "Everything will be fine."

-x-


	2. 1

Months Ago – Sins of the Mother

-x-

Barbara was at her computer when she got a call. In a moment she answered it, shocked to hear Caroline's voice on the other end of the line, asking for someone to come down and get her… she was on the main floor, unable to get up to their 'suite'.

Alfred immediately obliged and Barbara felt herself recollecting her cool. Every time she thought of The Black Canary she thought of Bruce's child, of how she'd broke his heart by keeping him away from their baby. She also had to control the fact that she knew Helena had a younger half-sibling about Dinah's age out in the world that she was oblivious to.

Moments later Caroline was there in the clock tower.

"Barbara, I need your help," were Caroline's first words.

"What can I do for you?" Barbara asked without a second thought. A part of her wasn't sure what to think about the woman standing there walking over to her.

"Sixteen years ago I had a daughter. I put her up for adoption ten years ago after one of my enemies nearly killed her without her even realizing it," Caroline began and Barbara held back a swallow. "I went back to check on her and found she'd run away. I need to find her."

"Alright, tell me what you know about her," Barbara stated as Caroline came to stand next to her.

Just then she heard, "Barbara, you are not going to believe this."

She looked up to see Dinah and Helena standing there on the Balcony looking down. Dinah was all happy and smiling when the smile slid off of her face.

"Dinah?" Caroline asked in shock. Instantly understanding flooded her system as she looked up at Dinah and Helena. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Mom?" Dinah asked in just as much shock as Caroline. Helena's smile faded and Barbara looked up in shock before turning to Caroline. Then she turned to look at those two.

Helena turned to Dinah with a shocked look on her face.

"You're the Black Canary's Daughter?" Helena asked.

Barbara couldn't help it. Even though Caroline had just told her and she knew Bruce was the father thanks to years of secret keeping it was still a shock. Knowing that Dinah and Helena were best friends and now sisters, it was bizarre.

"You have a daughter?" Barbara asked and Caroline gave her sideways glare.

"You're the Black Canary?" Dinah asked in shock.

"This could mean you have the Canary Cry as well," Barbara said, her mind going into scientific mode.

"Hold on, she has mind-melding, telekinesis, and the Canary Cry?" Helena asked quickly and this got Barbara's Attention.

"What Canary Cry?" Dinah asked confused while Barbara was more interested in Dinah's already discovered new power.

"What Telekinesis?" Barbara asked.

"Okay, everybody stop," Caroline stated taking control. It irked Barbara who really wasn't a fan of Caroline's. She knew she was a great hero, a great fighter but she was a royal bitch. "Could you just give us a minute?"

It took Barbara a moment to realize Caroline was talking to her. "Yeah, of Course, Helena. A Little Privacy." She wheeled herself out of the room.

-X-

"You're a superhero," Dinah asked in shock.

"Dinah, I can explain," her mother began but Dinah wasn't about to hear it. So many years of wondering and resentment had begun to boil to the surface thanks to the woman who abandoned her standing before her.

"And not just any superhero," Dinah began. "You're the Black Canary. You're supposed to be some, some big role model, a trailblazer, one of the first women to put on a crime-fighting cape."

"Actually, I don't wear a cape. I… never mind. How do you know all of this?" her mother asked and Dinah had to hold back an eye roll. Her mother really had to be dumb if she was asking these questions.

"Well, in case you haven't notice, I'm living with Barbara Gordon, also known as the Oracle," Dinah said sarcastically at her biological mother though she knew she'd never truly be a mom. A real mom didn't abandon their child when things got rough. "It's part of my training, sort of like Superheroes 101, the tradition and the history you conveniently forgot to mention before you dumped me. But I guess being one of the greatest espionage agents in the world having a six-year-old kid kind of cramped your style."

"I did not dump you," her mother stated and Dinah held back a retort. What she wanted to say – then what the hell do you call it? Instead she bit her tongue. "I was trying to protect you. I was trying to give you a normal life."

"So it's normal for foster parents to lock their kids in closets until they promise to stop seeing things?" Dinah demanded angrily.

"Dinah, when I left you with the Redmonds I didn't think you had Metahuman potential. You were six-years-old. You didn't show any signs. I hoped…" her mother said, trying to explain but Dinah wasn't having it.

"You hoped that what?" Dinah demanded. "If I was Metahuman they'd beat it out of me?"

"It was the worst mistake of my life." Her mother said. "I found out you'd run away and that's when I discovered what had been happening. Dinah, please, try and understand. I thought you were happy. I thought you were living like a regular kid. I had no idea."

"Right," Dinah said, not believing it.

"I'm retired, Dinah," her mother stated. "I'm not Black Canary anymore. I'm just Caroline Lance. I came to New Gotham to find you and I would like to be your mother." Dinah just shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had betrayed her once before. She couldn't let her do it again.

A fight began when she told her mother she wanted to fight crime like she had, like Barbara and Helena.

"The life you think you want, Dinah, being a superhero, is not what it's cracked up to be," Her mother snapped. "It's dangerous, it's ugly, it is relentless, and it will wear you down. I won't let you throw your future away."

"Oh, yeah?" Dinah asked before snapping. "Well, you gave up the right to make decisions for me a long time ago." With that she turned her back on her mother, making sure she faced Barbara and Helena. "I'm staying at Gabby's tonight. We're studying." Then she turned to her mother, just to be a smartass. "You know, like normal kids."

-X-

After Caroline's little Blow up at Helena she followed her.

"I'm not gonna let her get into the life. There's too much to lose," Caroline stated and Barbara turned to look at her. Helena was gone, so was Dinah. Now would be the perfect opportunity to broach that taboo topic with her.

"Well, that's a choice we all need to make for ourselves." Barbara told her.

"Can you tell me that you never regret it?" Caroline asked as she walked towards Barbara who poured them both tea.

"What, because I'm in this chair? No. No, I don't regret it. I'm thankful for every moment I have. And I'm thankful for every moment I had before I got hurt. Not being able to walk doesn't affect why I do what I do. It only affects how I do it. Caroline, Dinah has some extraordinary gifts: telepathy, telekinesis, and who knows what else she might develop? She could be every bit as great as you." Barbara tells Caroline.

"And she could get shot at before breakfast, tortured before lunch, and knocked unconscious for dinner also like me. That's not what I want for her," Caroline stated.

"It's what she wants for herself. And we, I, love having her here. She has the heart, Caroline, the one thing all of us in the saving-the-world business can't do without," Barbara states.

"Well, take it from me, Oracle, you can't save the world and be a mother," Caroline tells her.

"Maybe she needs a mentor more than a mother right now," Barbara tells Caroline.

"Look, I've already made one terrible mistake. I'm not going to make another. I'm going to protect her," Caroline states as if it's that easy, as if Dinah will submit to that willingly.

"But you're gonna deny who she is," Barbara tells her.

"If that's what it takes," Caroline tells her. Barbara's heard enough.

"She's too stubborn, like Bruce. She'll never go for that," Barbara tells her and Caroline's jaw drops. "Yes, I was there the day you told Bruce you were pregnant. I know that Dinah is his child. I can also tell you this… if Bruce was here and knew what she'd been through then he'd tear you up one side and down the other. He loved that girl before she was even born – before he knew if she was going to be a boy or a girl."

"Are you going to tell her?" Caroline asks afraid.

"If you don't, then yes, I'll tell her. I'll tell her and Helena. I've kept the fact Helena has a sibling from her for long enough and you've kept the truth from Dinah just as long," Barbara tells her. "You have twenty-four hours to decide, or until you try and take her. Either way, they'll both learn the truth.

-X-

"Like there's a law that says the guy gets to control contact," Helena tells Barbara as Caroline Paces wondering who this guy is she's talking about. "God forbid it's me that calls him."

"I don't know what you're upset about." Barbara tells her. "It's not like you had the dinner-and-a-movie thing going. "

"Okay, so it's more like meet-me-over-a-dead-body thing." Helena states, and Caroline quirks a brow. Okay, now seriously, who is this guy and please let him be a police detective or something. "Still, no reason to be so secretive about some street hood with a knife through his ribs. "

Just then the door opens and in walks Dinah. Dinah walks over.

"Dinah, I'm really sorry, uh…" Caroline states while Dinah tries to say simultaneously, "Look, there's –"

"Look, there's something I really wanted to ask you," Dinah states. Just then the alarm goes off and they hurry to the computer screen.

As Barbara begins explaining the Vic Caroline Zones out till she hears the name Hawke.

"Hawke?" Caroline asks, making sure she was hearing right. "Al Hawke knows I'm here. Dinah, listen to me. You need to pack your things. We have to get out of here."

"A dead street snitch means New Gotham's biggest godfather's after you?" Helena asks sounding so sure of herself. "A little paranoid aren't we?"

"Yeah, well, it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you," Caroline tells her. "Listen, Dinah, we can't stay here. It's much too dangerous."

" I can handle this," Dinah tells her. "Barbara, tell her I can handle this." Caroline looks at Barbara, not sure of how she'll respond. Now she knows Barbara holds a grudge against her but she did it knowing it was what was best for Dinah. Doesn't mean Barbara's going to let go of the fact her old friend was hurt because of it.

"Dinah, it's—it's not for me to say. Caroline is your mother," Barbara says and Caroline is a little shocked but grateful.

"Really? Heh. Since when?" Dinah asks and it hurts. "You just come in here and say, "let's go," and we go?"

"Damn it, Dinah, this is serious," Caroline snaps. "And one day you'll understand why, but for now, please just do what I'm asking."

Caroline doesn't miss the fact that her own daughter doesn't listen to her but instead looks to Barbara for guidance. She also notices Barbara nod slightly. Then her daughter finally agrees and leaves the room.

"You can't do this. Dinah's got her own life. You're the only one in this room that's not a part of it," Helena tells her and Caroline grows angry. When she looks at Helena she sees Bruce, the fact he only ever loved Selena. Even when he was with her he'd only ever wanted Selena Kyle. This was the child he'd always wanted.

"That's going to change," Caroline tells her.

"Yeah?" Caroline hears Helena ask. "What are you going to do when she's out past curfew, hmm? Blast her with your Canary Cry?"

Her reaction is instinctive. "What did your mother do? Oh, that's right; she was too busy stealing your childhood."

"Alright Lady, you do not want go there," Helena says and Caroline stands in front of her.

"And you do not want to lecture me on the choices I make," Caroline tells her. Barbara breaks them up and Caroline goes to help her daughter pack.

-X-

While Caroline, Dinah, and Helena are away Barbara looks as Alfred enters the building. He has been mysteriously absent since Caroline's arrival.

"Miss Dinah is Master Bruce's Daughter is she not?" Barbara hears him ask and she looks up. "This old man knows many things including the fact Master Bruce – how do the young put it – knocked Caroline up. If Miss Dinah is Caroline's daughter that means she is Miss Helena's baby sister."

"Yes Alfred," Barbara tells him as she looks at a picture on the desk. It's a picture of her, Helena, and Dinah. As she looks at it, knowing what she knows now, she can't help but notice how similar the blue hues in their eyes are. Both Caroline and Selena had brown eyes but their children both have blue. It can only come from Bruce's DNA.

"He'd be very proud," Alfred said. "Though, I must admit, Miss Dinah looks more like her mother; Same round face that Caroline had as a young woman, Same blonde hair. Though the eyes are different – her father's I may assume."

"I was thinking the same thing," Barbara admits. "Both of his daughters have them. "

"Miss Dinah's personality though. I'm not sure where she gets it. Caroline was never very warm and bubbly and Master Bruce wasn't a warm open person. In fact, you'd think that Miss Dinah should be more like Miss Helena," he admits and she smiles.

-X-

Barbara looked at Dinah and Helena who sat inside. They'd just gotten her inside the building an hour before now she looked in on the sisters. Apparently Caroline had decided to take Dinah's paternity to her grave.

These sisters were like their father. He'd watched his parents murdered right in front of him and now both of his girls had witnessed the murders of their mothers. It was bizarre how things turned out. It was as if Destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it, wanted them to remain on this path setting them up for the hero's life.

Now all that was left was to wait and watch. Would she turn cold and brooding like her father and sister? Would she remain as she was? Chances were great the past was repeating itself. Another peppy and optimistic teen was about to become an angry and brooding lone vigilante.

With a sigh the eldest Hero – excluding Alfred – entered the building.

-x-

_[So… what do you think? Did you like it or did you hate it. I know… Bruce Wayne in the comics has Hazel eyes but I figured – both girls have blue eyes and Caroline had brown so why not have them inherit the blue from their father… anyways. Thanks for reading… until next time.]_


	3. 2

Three Months after Series End

-x-

Dinah Lance stood in the hallway of her school, her newest power on overdrive. She could sense everyone for miles. Those closer to her – it was almost as if she could taste the essence of their being. Auras surrounded everyone. The masks people used to hide their true selves she could see right through into their real natures.

She watched as Matt, her ex-crush, passed closely by her. She felt his ego, his sense of pride and his confidence as well as his lust. His scent was of mud and grass and she tasted the dirt. He was like most other teenage boys. His presence made her anxious, nervous, and she didn't like it. That was the reason she'd stopped talking to him for the most part.

A girl she didn't know passed by heading the opposite direction. It was the woman who had called her 'Zipper girl' on Dinah's first day of school. The girl was full of lust, venom and was full of hatred. There was nothing good about her. She smelt rotten, like decay and her taste was so noxious Dinah had to hold back the bile in her throat. She was vein and cold. When Dinah first discovered this power this girl's presence had physically made her ill.

More people passed, some were nice and good though most were darker. Some of the darker people affected her physically like the one who'd called her Zipper Girl. Those people were few and far in-between. They were also becoming less frequent.

However, one of the few good people she knew came jogging down the hall. Her best friend, Gabby, was one of those people that made her feel better in this world of dark. She was a kind heart. Yeah, she was mischievous but she was also bubbly. She was almost always happy. Her presence was warm and calming. She felt like sunshine and she smelt of sweet Roses. She tasted like strawberries coated with sugar. She was her anchor, made her calm and comforted.

Dinah finally moved from the middle of the hall, Gabby excitedly talking about some girl named Rebecca who hit on her. She was wondering whether she should ask Rebecca out or play hard to get. She got in her locker and watched her friend talking.

"So, what do you think about her?" Gabby asked before nudging across the room. "Use that… I don't know, sixth sense you have about people and tell me what you think."

Dinah smiled. Gabby assumed she had a psychic sixth sense about people and in a sense she did. Dinah looked at the person, letting her power surge so she could read the brunette down the hall. She got a hot and spicy smell from her. The woman was energetic, fun, definitely a little dangerous and wild.

"She's got energy and is a little dangerous. Be careful around her," Dinah told her and Gabby smiled.

"So, you approve, nothing too dark and damaged?" Gabby asked and Dinah smiled causing Gabby to squeal before hugging her. "I'm going to go ask her out now."

"Go get her girl," Dinah called after her and Gabby flashed Dinah her brightest smile. From there Dinah walked out of the building. She walked along the road side several miles till she got to Gibson's No-Man-Land.

"Hey Dinah," he called and she smiled at him while pulling her hair from her face. Then she poured one patron a drink. No one in the clock tower knew she worked at No-Man's-Land Tuesday and Thursday from four to seven before she went on her rounds. They assumed she had a study group she worked with.

The energy of the other metas was different. It gave them all a different sense, a stronger energy. She liked it amongst them, preferred their presences to the others she was around.

"Hey, Gibson," a patron called, "Dinah, Can I have a shot of my usual?" Dinah looked up to see Regular patron, Davis Hale – a shrinker. Davis could shrink his body to the size of an ant if need be then put it back to normal size. It was a strange ability and it made her feel off balance but she ignored that feeling.

"One Tequila on the Rocks coming right up," she told him and he smirked. Then she poured his drink which Gibson glared at her for. She wasn't suppose to serve the alcoholic drinks but this was, after all, a speakeasy in many ways. What were the police going to do, come in and take on a bunch of Metahumans who would kick there ass then make them forget about the ass kicking they'd just received.

She handed him his drink with a smile.

"Hey, I have a question for you," Gibson told her and she turned to look at him. "You've mentioned your mom quite a bit but what about your dad. You've never mentioned him."

"That's because I don't know who he is. When I was a kid I always use to get the answer – I'll tell you on your eighteenth birthday. However, mom died before then so I guess I'll never know," Dinah told Gibson before turning to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was running through my memories, thinking of who the Black Canary had relationships with and only two names stuck out to me. She dated Batman for about six months before disappearing and then there was the green arrow. She dated him off-and-on over the years. Those are the only two names I can remember and that should tell you something," he told her and she smiled at him though it wasn't a true smile.

Batman and the Green Arrow. Green Arrow – he'd died in an accident years ago when a bridge collapsed and he'd tried to help. Batman – He was MIA as well as Helena's father. That couldn't be her father. It didn't make sense.

-X-

Alfred Pennyworth stood in the kitchen of the clock tower fixing dinner once more. However, his mind was on the young woman, Miss Dinah. When he first met her he'd believed her to be sweet though very naïve. There was something there though.

He'd seen talent, potential. That potential had grown over time. She'd fought things most people wouldn't survive, including the loss of her mother. Still she hadn't let that change her too much. Yeah, she was a bit angrier now and a bit more closed off than before but she was still Dinah.

However, he knew she'd changed more than that. The others didn't see it but he did. She was more in tuned. Even more than she had been to start with. Her abilities had expanded greatly since the fight with Quinn.

Just then the young Miss Dinah entered the apartment, her eyes perked for a moment as she looked his direction. It was as if she sensed his presence. He couldn't be sure though. He watched the young woman move up the stairs to her room. Dusk had begun to fall. Since the fight with Quinn Dinah was always out until dusk. Then she'd go out and fight crime. From there she'd get home about two, doing her homework till about three or four. Finally she'd sleep an hour or two before getting up for school. Of course, she never had her microphone turned on so they didn't know where she was. She always managed to sneak off so they assumed she was still in her room or out with Gabby.

This was the life he witnessed her having. He was worried about her. She was changing.

-X-

Helena was doing her patrol when she caught the glimpse of a fight. Blonde hair spun swiftly in the air as the young figure caught the man off guard. Another went to shoot her. Helena watched the bullet fly at the woman but stop inches from her back. From there the bullet dropped harmlessly to the ground. Her heightened vision watched the figure turn.

It was Dinah. She stood there shocked as Dinah stared at the man. He was about to shoot when his face grew slackened and he dropped the gun. She walked towards him and got right up close. She didn't have to touch him as his eyes closed and he grew limp.

That's when Dinah looked up at Helena as if she knew she'd been watching all along. She didn't say a word which unnerved Helena. Helena didn't think about it though. She jumped down to where Dinah was. Dinah was in the process of tying these men up.

"Hello, Huntress," Dinah says, her voice detached.

"Dinah, how did you do… whatever you just did?" Helena asked confused.

That's when Barbara's voice came over the com. 'Dinah's there?'

She touched her com. "Yeah, she's here. She just kicked the ass of some guy who tried to shoot her… hey, I thought you were spending the night with Gabby again. What are you doing out here?"

"My job." It was a clipped sentence which had the underlying tone of 'back off'. Of course, Helena wouldn't listen to some hormonal teenager.

"Since when is this life your job? I thought that you'd cut back on the whole hero thing after the incident with Harley Quinn," Helena asked. She only received a glare from the girl who then turns to walk away. She grabs Dinah's arm. "Talk to me."

"I'm just heading home. Can we do this there… since I'm sure Barbara wants to question me too," Dinah states and Helena agrees even though she doesn't want to wait. They arrive at the clocktower about ten minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Barbara begins.

"That I wanted some freedom, and that I needed to learn. Besides, I'm good at this, and strong. You have no idea how strong I've become, especially since the Quinn incident. You are oblivious," Dinah says. "The reason Helena didn't ream me out there, even though she wanted to, was I used my power to influence her not to. I can create Telekinetic shields which will block a machine gun's fire – don't ask. I can lift an armor car with my telekinesis without breaking a sweat and move it away from people trying to steal from it while systematically throwing the goons and knocking them unconscious. I no longer have to have contact to read people's thoughts. I've changed… but you two have been blind," Dinah says. Helena's jaw dropped as she looked at the kid. Those were some seriously kick ass powers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Barbara asked.

"Because… I didn't want to bother you with _my_ problems. They were mine… and I figured out how to deal. Damn it. Helena. Get pissed, I hate it whenever you feel like pitying someone – especially me. I much prefer hot sauce to vanilla." This outburst confuses her. She must realize this cause she sighs. "Did I mention I can read people – down to the bare basics. You are leather and spices or some other flavor depending on your mood. You're always full of heat but it depends on your mood how hot it gets. Barbara feels of electric jolts, oranges, and old books. Alfred feels of apple pie, gunpowder, and silence. Reese is metal, cold snow, but also hot coffee – scalding hot. Around you the snow feels like torrents of rushing water, falling fast and hard over a waterfall if that makes sense. Overwhelming if I'm not careful," Dinah admits and Helena arches a brow.

"How did you deal with it alone?" Barbara and Helena ask in unison, both worried about the kid.

"I wasn't alone. Gibson helped me, gave me a place where I could learn and get use to people. I work for him two to three times a week," Dinah says and Helena sits down, feeling overwhelmed. Dinah takes a step back while breathing out. Helena looks up. "Stop worrying so much. It's annoying. You're not very warm – chilly actually."

"Sorry, but you've just bombarded us really with a whole lot of information. What did you expect?" Helena demanded. Dinah just shrugs before pinching her nose.

"You two are going to kill me young," Barbara groans before looking at Dinah. "Dinah, you are grounded for lying. I'm calling Gibson to tell him you aren't allowed to work for him for two weeks. You aren't allowed to go out on patrol either until I say so. Helena and I will begin testing your abilities again as well as your physical ones. Is that understood?"

"Yeah… I understand," Dinah says, shifting her feet nervously. "Can I go to my room? I'll put my coms on so you can monitor me."

"Yes… and don't you dare remove it or sneak out," Barbara yells after her as Dinah sprints away. Barbara and I look at each other before she sighs. "She reminds me of you." She states after a moment before moving to the computers.

"Huh?" Helena asks.

"Helena… I need to show you something. Promise me you won't blow up or lose your cool," Barbara says and Helena feels nervous. Something's not right.

"I promise to do my best. I can't make a promise I won't blow up," Helena states.

"Good enough," Barbara says with a sigh before moving to the desk. She unlocks one of the drawers and pulls out a folder. Then she hands it to Helena. Helena opens it and sees Dinah's birth certificate.

Barbara's hand points at one line. As Helena looks at it her eyes growing wide. "What the…"


	4. 3

-x-

"What the…" Helena began before looking at Barbara.

"She's your half-sister," Barbara states. "Her mother told your father before taking off, telling Bruce she'd tell the baby who her dad was when she was eighteen. She decided since they were both heroes with a number of enemies it would be too dangerous for her to acknowledge the child as his in public because someone could find out the truth and use her to get to them. I knew about her long before I knew about you. Bruce made me swear not to tell anyone about her. Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Carolyn, and I were the only people to ever know about this. Not even Dinah knows the truth."

"Why are you telling me now?" Helena demands, furious that Barbara kept this secret from her.

"Your father called Alfred. Bruce is coming back. He wants to claim you as his, as well as tell Dinah the truth and claim her. I didn't want you to be surprised when he told Dinah the truth about her being your sister," Barbara states.

Helena stands there, silent. Secretly she isn't sure why she isn't more surprised by the fact Dinah is her sister. She already treated the kid like a little sister, why not just toss a bit of similar DNA into the mix?

"So… when's he coming?" Helena asked.

"Friday, so in less than four days," Barbara states and Helena can't help but grind her teeth. She wants to yell and rant but she promised not to. "He wants to try, Helena. He wants to try and get closer to you and Dinah. He's willing… if you don't do it for yourself then try for that young lady down the hall who looks up to you… without even knowing you are her sister."

"That's a low blow – using Dinah like that," Helena complains but she finds she isn't arguing about it. Her eyes glance in the direction of Dinah's bedroom while trying to see any resemblance between the two young heroes. "Why… why didn't he protect her?" Helena turns to look at Barbara who looks confused. "He didn't know about me till after the fact so he couldn't protect me and mom but he knew about her. Why didn't he protect her from the Redmonds?"

"Her mom took her from him. She… the day she told him about her was the same day she left him without any sign of where she was going. If he would have known I'm sure he would have been there," Barbara states before looking down. "The day she told him she was pregnant and he wouldn't meet the child till it was eighteen was the first time I'd ever seen him truly upset – publicly upset. The only other time was when your mother died. I know that he'll be extremely pissed off when he learns the truth about what Dinah went through."

Helena just nodded while thinking of the man she'd never met, the man who was biologically was her father. After a brief awkward silence Helena decides to go talk to Reese. She slips away and is out on the streets, having changed into a little one sleeved number that shows her figure.

She slips into the police department without anyone noticing.

"Hey," Helena whispers while standing behind him. He turns to look at her.

"You okay?" he asks, seeing the worried look on her face.

"Physically I'm fine… I… I need someone to talk with. When do you get off?" Helena asks, not even trying to hide her emotions. This has him straightening up. He glances at his watch.

"Ten minutes, meet you outside then?" he asks and she nods. She slips out without anyone noticing. While waiting she feels turmoil burning within her. A part of her – that she detests – is excited to finally be meeting the father she'd never known. The other part is pissed at everything. She pissed that Barbara hid the fact she had a sister from her. She was pissed that Caroline hid Dinah's father from her while keeping him away. She was pissed he didn't fight harder for Dinah. She was concerned about how Dinah would take the news that she was Helena's half-sister. Helena was feeling betrayed by Barbara and even Alfred who had to have known. And last but not least she was completely confused.

-X-

Bruce Wayne stood in front of that tall mirror. He looked in at his scruffy face, his messy brown hair. He use to be a handsome young man, a playboy philanthropist. The years had changed him though.

He had only just gotten back into shape. For years he'd stopped exercising regularly and no longer attempted to stay out like he use to. Being in reclusion changed him.

With a sigh he glanced at a photo Caroline had sent him. It hadn't had a return address or anything. It was just a simple picture of a new born baby girl. On the back were the initials D.L. and it had the date, year, and time she'd been born. Not even Alfred knew about that picture.

Next to it sat a picture he'd acquired – sent by Alfred – which had a picture of five-year-old Helena with Selina next to her. Helena was blowing out candles on a birthday cake with a little princess crown on her head. She looked so cute.

They were his girls. Over the years he'd trained many protégés. All but Barbara had been male. He didn't know why he'd accepted her as the only Batgirl , he just had. Now he would be seeing all three of his girls – the one he'd trained and the two he'd fathered no matter how distantly.

Over the years there had been numerous times he'd considered getting back in shape. He'd only just begun to seriously consider it when he received that call which changed everything. Alfred told him that the talented Meta-human child Barbara and Helena was teaching none other than Dinah Lance, Caroline's daughter. His daughter.

His old friend didn't realize the fire he'd lit under Bruce's ass when he learned that. Then to learn that Dinah had just witnessed the death of her mother – just like he had, just like Helena had. It was enough of a push he'd needed.

Since then he'd spent long tedious hours working out, training and pushing himself. He needed to get back into shape. Now he was ready. Or as ready as he'd ever be.

Three days. Three days before he finally met his daughters and saw his old friend again. Old friends he should probably say since Alfred would be there and it had been seven – almost eight years since he'd since the man who helped to raise him.

That thought in mind Bruce Wayne turns away from the mirror.

-X-

Hours pass and Dinah sits in her room, bored stiff. Finally, another hour passes and Dinah can't stand it anymore. She heads to the exercise room. There she grabs a staff and spins it quickly in her hands.

She swings it. She moves it with precision. It moves faster than she's ever moved while training. She dips backwards sticking on the floor before doing a backwards flip. She kicks as she's done in numerous fights then she lands in splits. She raises the bar above her head. Then she moves to a standing position.

Her body is lithe, smooth. She might not have Helena's abilities but she's gotten much better. Trying not to be cocky she knows that Helena could still kick her ass but she'd put up one hell of a fight before she'd let that happen.

Both her mind and body are so concerned with her fighting she's actually startled when she hears clapping. She drops the staff and turns around. She hasn't been surprised in a very long time.

"You certainly have improved," Barbara states while moving her chair towards her.

"I must have been seriously concentrating if you were able to come in here without me sensing you," Dinah states and Barbara raises a brow. "Normally I can sense everyone for miles so people can't sneak up on me. Its great in a fight because I'm able to pick up on what they are going to do right before they do it. I can also sense people in trouble who need rescuing which is great for being on patrol. It's not so good when I'm trying to take a test all sorts of thoughts and feelings are flying at me from every direction."

"Is that why you got a D in the test I gave in my class about a month ago?" Barbara asks and Dinah nods while refusing to look at her guardian. Her mind isn't too busy and she can sense both the anger and the fear in Barbara. The thing is… the anger is pointed at her. The Anger is pointed at Barbara herself. She is angry that she missed this gigantic change. The source of the fear is fuzzier. There seems to be multiple reasons for it.

"I've been getting better… slightly. I can keep my mind quiet for about twenty-minutes at a time but no longer than that… and I always have a headache afterwards. I am getting better though," Dinah states, not sure who she's trying to convince.

"What am I thinking?" Barbara asks.

"I don't know. I don't use the Telepathy very often. I still prefer touch telepathy. It's easier to handle that way. I'm not reading everyone for miles. I can't control my… Gibson called it Empathy… an expanded form. I've been getting better. Really. You and Helena didn't notice me after it first awoke. I was… I was useless."

Barbara frowned before she remembered a time that would fit the description of the time Dinah was talking about. "Right after Harley Quinn attacked. Three days afterwards you complained about not feeling right. You went to your room. I was distracted by grief and I remembered Alfred told me you stayed in there for almost a week. You only came out to eat and use the bathroom and that was only after the third day you began that." Dinah just nodded at her mentor.

"Really, I'm alright now though," Dinah told Barbara who just gave her a look. "Alright, so I'm not completely alright but I'm getting there."

"If your powers were this out of control you should have come to me," Barbara stated.

"To you? You're kidding right. I could feel your grief, your anger and pain. I couldn't come to you. Every time I was around you I thought I was going to die of a broken heart. I couldn't go to Helena either. She was furious with herself, blaming herself for everything. Alfred. Well, he's Alfred. He's always so worried about everyone else he never has time for himself," Dinah states.

"Now that was uncalled for Miss Dinah," the old butler said as he walked into the room.

"You know what I mean," Dinah sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. Speaking out loud about this was unlocking the flood gates. For the first time, in a long time, she felt herself slipping into a small mind frame. People she normally felt, people for miles, were fading. The only people she could feel were in the general vicinity. The only other place she felt like this was Gabby's place. That was after a sleepless night she spent over there she'd accidently slipped that she could sense people. Hence the sixth sense.

"Is there anything else we should know about your ability?" Barbara asked while crossing her arm, ignoring the jab Dinah had unintentionally made.

"Um… there is something else. Not directly about my power per say but close enough. One sleepless night I may or may not have slipped about my power of empathy," Dinah said while glancing down at the floor. She felt anger spike in the fiery red head.

"What?" Barbara demanded.

"I'm sorry,"it's all Dinah can come up with. She knows this is a major breach that she shouldn't have let out but it was an accident. "I didn't tell her about you guys."

"Damn it Dinah. If anyone finds out they could use her to find out your true identity. You've put everything in jeopardy. What the hell were you thinking?" Barbara yells and finally Dinah loses it

"I was thinking I needed a friend who didn't expect me to be superhero of the month. I was thinking I needed someone I could talk to without them examining every facet of my mental well being. Besides, it was an accident. She kept pushing and pushing and my abilities were acting up. I knew that I was hurting her so in an essence I was hurting myself. It slipped out. I didn't mean for it to. It just did. Now. I know you're angry. Pissed would be more appropriate for what I'm feeling for you. I can't apologize enough but you don't have to worry. She doesn't know I'm a meta-vigilante. She doesn't know about you, or Helena, or Alfred, or even Bruce Wayne. She doesn't know about anyone else but me. And she only thinks I'm a psychic. She calls it my sixth sense. She's the only thing keeping me sane… my only calm in the sea of darkness I feel every day. So excuse me," Dinah states before sprinting from the room, leaving Barbara speechless. She doesn't go to her room. She needs out so she runs down the back stairs, sprinting to the main floor. There she runs through the back door and out onto the streets.

Her feet move quickly as she sprints through people. They don't even notice she's there for the most part. To them she is just another face passing by. Nobody notices her. She even uses her ability to shift people's gazes just enough that they only ever catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of their eye.

For her it's a simple action. It especially helps during a fight. It's how people never notice her doing her vigilante work. She makes them look straight ahead, never down the alley where she is fighting. It keeps them from looking to the rooftops where she is prowling. Her abilities were becoming stronger.

She was gaining control and she secretly didn't really enjoy them.

However… as she was running she slowed as a voice on a tv screen in front of a store stopped her.

"Reports state that an airline has been charted from somewhere in the middle of European Territory to right here in New Gotham. This airline has been booked by none other than Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is the long time absent owner of Wayne Enterprises and its many conglomerate companies. He is one of the top ten richest men in the country. He is reported to be worth $5.8 billion. Other reports state he is returning so he can acknowledge his two daughters. Scattered as they are these reports state the youngest is sixteen to seventeen years old and the oldest is anywhere from twenty-two to twenty-five. On other news…" the broadcaster says but Dinah sits there looking at that TV screen in shock.

Helena has a sister? Helena has a sister about her age? She swallows before continuing her run, confused and hurt.

-X-

Alfred poured tea for Miss Barbara. The poor woman was shaking like a leaf. She'd been silence since Miss Dinah yelled then ran. The young woman was fast and headstrong. Two traits he feared she had inherited from her father.

"Hey Alfred," Helena's voice called as she walked in. "Dinah still in her room?" She began to walk towards Dinah's room only to stop.

"I fear Miss Dinah has run off," Alfred states and Helena freezes. She comes back in finally noticing Barbara.

"What happened?" Helena demands while walking over to the table.

"Gabby knows she's a meta," Barbara says, finally speaking up. "She told me she slipped up once. Gabby doesn't know about her nightly prowls though. I… I started questioning her and she blew up. After that she ran out of the room and left the penthouse."

"I don't get it… why did you start questioning her?" Helena asks. "Damn it. If the kid is like me in any way it's the fact she'll close up when she doesn't want to talk. You should know that!" With that Helena walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked and Alfred watched the young woman stop.

"I'm going out to find my sister before she gets herself into trouble she can't get herself out of," Helena states. She then walks forward into the elevator, not looking at them. A proud smile toys at the corners of the older man's face. Helena was accepting Dinah as her younger sister.

-X-

'I'm going out to find my sister before she gets herself into trouble she can't get herself out of,' Dinah hears as she leans against Gabby's bed, her eyes closed. These words echo through everything. They sound like Helena but Dinah can't be sure.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gabby asked and Dinah shakes her head no.

"I'm running again… I ran away once before and met Barbara and Helena. They were the best people I ever met. Now I'm running from them," Dinah tells Gabby as she puts her face in her knees. Her arms are wrapped around said knees. She can sense Gabby's sympathy… Gabby's pity would be more appropriate.

"You best not be," a voice says and Dinah jumps. She'd been sensing Helena for a while but seeing as she was pretty close to the clock tower she hadn't thought about trying to keep a close eye on Helena. She hadn't thought Helena would come looking for her.

"Wha…" Gabby begins as Helena plops in the window.

"Gabby. First thing you need to learn is Dinah isn't the only person with abilities out there in the world," Helena said before walking over to Dinah.

"Wait… are you telling me that you can do things too?" Gabby asked shocked. Dinah felt Helena's power spike and Gabby muttered Whoa.

"Helena. Barbara is going to kick your ass when she learns you showed Gabby your power… on purpose. When I did it was an accident," Dinah told her before glancing at Gabby. Gabby looks completely shocked at this.

"How?" Gabby asks before looking back and forth between them. Then she holds up her hands. "Never mind. I don't want to know. I'll be downstairs, take your time up here. Call me if I'm needed to referee." With that Gabby leaves while Helena snorts at that.

"Cool friend. I actually like her," Helena says before sitting next to her. "Kid. Why the hell did you run off like that? You do realize you're still grounded."

"I needed to get away," Dinah states before looking at Helena. "So… it said on the news your father's coming back to town and you have a sister through him. Is it true?" She says the first thing she can think of to change the subject.

Helena tenses up and Dinah can feel conflicting emotions. She's angry at something, wants to say something but is afraid of it, and feels a weight on her.

"Who is she?" Dinah asked again. That echo she heard earlier echoes through the air and her mind suddenly begins to put pieces together.

"I… I don't think I should say. He wants to tell her himself. I only just found out," Helena mutters while looking towards the window. Dinah barely hears.

Gibson told her that her mom had been with batman before she disappeared for a period of time. She'd seen similarities between her mom and Helena's. Her mom hated Catwoman with an unnatural passion. That echo she'd heard used the word sister and she knew it was coming from Helena's mind.

"My mom was with Batman. She disappeared shortly afterwards… they said your sister was sixteen – the same age I am. Am I… am I your sister?" Dinah asked hesitantly.


	5. 4

-x-

Helena didn't know how to respond. She'd only just found out and was now having to answer. So she just nodded. It seemed like the simple response, better than being sarcastic.

Dinah stood up abruptly. She moved fast enough she caught Helena off guard. Helena followed her sister down the stairs, not realizing that she was already calling Dinah her sister internally. "So… I'm your sister. Well that's just screwed up." Dinah stated while looking at her. "I so can't handle this. Gabby, Helena. Talk to you both later."

With that Dinah sprinted from the building. Helena went to chase after her but Gabby grabbed her upper arm so as to stop her. Helena knew she could get away from the girls grip which was light enough as it was. She still felt compelled to look at the teenage best friend of her younger sister.

"Let her run, it'll clear her head," Gabby stated before putting her hands on her hips. "Now, since she's gone you're the one who gets to explain what the hell is going on."

-The Next Day-

Bruce Wayne was looking over some paperwork when his cell phone began to ring. He glanced at it before sighing. Then he answered it.

"Yes," he stated, not even pretending to be in a pleasant mood. His nerves were standing on end. He was terrified about meeting his girls for the first time.

"Master Wayne," Alfred's voice said, sounding annoyed. He only called him Master Wayne when he did something to annoy or piss the man off. "Dinah has discovered the truth of her paternity. She has been missing for twenty-four hours. I feel it would be imperative for you to come back now rather than waiting."

"Understood," he states and the line goes dead. With that he quickly calls up his pilot and copilot to tell them to get the jet ready. They are leaving in an hour. That said he grabs his bags and heads out.

At the air strip he gets on the plane without a second thought and is quickly in the air, flying back to the place he once called home.

-X-

Dinah had spent most of the day at the park, skipping school. The night before she'd gone for a jog which led to patrol which led to her returning to the park now. Sitting there she couldn't feel people through her own confused emotions.

She could see the sun was beginning to set again. This meant she was heading out once more. She couldn't help but flinch at the thought. Her body was tense, sore from the lack of sleep and the fighting she'd already done.

Sighing she stood up and quickly left. By the time the sun was down she had freshened up in a public rest area and had changed. That's when she went on patrol. She caught a butt load more bad guys but at one point she got sloppy. She tried taking on a gang of six guys.

If this were a normal day she'd have had no problems taking out all six in under three minutes. This was not a normal day though. Her body was tired, her powers weren't responding like they should. She still beat them but not without getting beaten herself as well as grazed by a couple bullets.

Needing a break Dinah left the street and arrived at No Man's Land. She was still grounded but that had never stopped her before. She was more rebellious than Helena gave her credit for. As she walked in she froze. She found herself looking at Helena's back.

She went to leave when a regular patron came up to her.

"Hey, D. I didn't know you were working," Tony stated before glancing at her. "You feeling okay?" Helena looked her way.

"I'm fine," she states. "I'm not working tonight." She goes to turn but Helena is there before she can move.

"Dinah, where the hell have you been?" Helena asked while trying to touch her shoulder, not knowing. Dinah shrugged her concern off before walking past her sister. She still wasn't sure what she felt.

She was pissed. She was hurt. She was confused. She suddenly understood why Helena refused to accept anything associated with Wayne money… something she'd never understood before. She'd never understood how Helena could refuse that much money when it was being dangled right in front of her face. Now she knew the anger of finding out who your father was. Now she understood the pain of learning you've been lied to your whole life.

Dinah thought she'd felt it before with her mother but this was all new again.

As she moved her body started to tense up, feel sluggish. She had to focus just to remain standing let alone move around though she managed it.

"Hey, Gibson, do you mind getting me a drink of something stronger than the normal," Dinah asked and Gibson shook his head at her.

"No can do, kid. You're a minor," Gibson stated and she glared at him though she was mostly trying to keep a grimace of pain off of her face.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like hell warmed over," Helena states and Dinah rolls her eyes. "Who did this to you?" With that Helena touches Dinah's face and runs it along her hair line. Dinah frowns and touches it.

When she pulls her hand back she can see a bit of blood on it.

"Shit," Dinah mutters while grabbing a napkin and holding it to her injury. "I went on patrol. Apparently, when I'm confused and angry my powers don't work like they should… no big deal."

"No big deal. You really must not know how bad you look," Helena tells Dinah who goes to stand only to stop when everything begins to swim. Her body sways and it gives out as everything goes black.


	6. 5

-x-

Barbara sat in the doorway of Dinah's bedroom. Since discovering Dinah's newest power she'd taken a shield built to protect them and modified it to the point it was protecting Dinah's mind from her powers, shielding her from the minds of others.

The girl was physically exhausted and didn't have much if anything in her system. Her body was covered in bruises and she had several severe lacerations which they were lucky hadn't gotten infected or bled nearly as much as they should have.

Helena was sitting right next to her. The young hero had been going out of her mind since Dinah had disappeared. Barbara wasn't sure anything but a miracle would get the hero from the teen's side.

A knock at the front door led to Barbara going out to see Alfred open the way for Bruce Wayne who was standing there looking as he always did.

"Good evening Master Bruce," Alfred told him.

"Hello Alfred. Did anyone find Dinah yet?" Bruce asked, not noticing Barbara.

"Helena found her a couple hours ago. There both in Dinah's room. Dinah collapsed from injuries," Barbara said wheeling into his view of sight. "Helena hasn't left her side since they came in. Dinah knows you are her father… Helena told her. She didn't take it very well."

"I heard," Bruce said before a smile toyed at the corner of those older blue eyes. "Good to see you Barbara."

"You too Bruce," Barbara told him when a scream rang out through the tower. Her head spun around as she identified the voice of the screamer.

"Dinah," Barbara muttered as she pushed her chair towards the room with Bruce and Alfred following behind her.


	7. 6

-x-

Bruce got to the doorway and froze as he looked in at his two daughters. Helena was sitting on the edge of Dinah's bed trying to calm the sobbing blonde. Dinah was shaking and crying, her arms wrapped around Helena's shoulders.

"What happened?" Barbara asked stepping into the room.

"I saw… He's coming back," Dinah cried, not making much sense. "He wants revenge."

"Who is… and why?" Helena asked, making Dinah look in her eyes.

"The Joker… he knows Batman has come home. He's out for revenge. He wants… all of us, dead," Dinah cried while looking down.

"What did you see, exactly," Barbara asked as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"It was dark. I was on patrol. I know I was me because my blonde hair kept falling in my eyes. Anyways, there was a scream and I sensed pure evil, malicious natured – darkness. I was afraid but I couldn't… couldn't let that stop me. I ran towards the darkness and was blindsided. I fell to the ground, my vision was fuzzy. I heard him, that voice from my childhood nightmares. He said… 'that bat shouldn't have come home. He's going to lose everything.' That's when I momentarily felt a gun at my temple. Then I woke up as I heard a gunshot. I… I think I saw my own death," Dinah said, the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Bruce stepped back, in shock. He'd heard what Alfred said about her powers but hadn't believed it, not fully. Dinah looked at him before looking away quickly. Helena didn't look at him but looked at Barbara. He saw anger and pain in her dark blue eyes.

"What do we do now?" Helena asked.

"We do what we always do… we keep an eye on each other and protect the innocent in the process," Barbara stated while looking at Dinah. "Dinah, you should get some more sleep. Your body hasn't fully healed."

"But," Dinah began to argue but Helena put her hand on Dinah's shoulder. Dinah sighed before lying backwards on the bed. She crossed her arms in front of her showing her annoyance but didn't argue.

They left Dinah there to try and rest though the way her hand was moving towards the remote he highly doubted she'd be getting any true rest.

Bruce followed Helena and Barbara out of the room. Helena went down some stairs while Barbara went to the elevator to the floor beneath them. He went down the stairs, just as Helena did. He got to the bottom and watched as Helena sat on railing of the stairs while Barbara rolled herself into the maze of computer equipment. He went up to the computers but stopped at the edge knowing this was Barbara's space.

"Okay… we need to see if the Joker has already escaped from Federal Prison. If not we need to get more guards on him," Barbara stated as she typed on the computers.

"What about Dinah? What do we do about her powers? She could be a danger to herself if we don't do something," Helena stated and Bruce looked at them confused. What did they mean she could be a danger to herself?

"I'm confused, how could her powers be a danger to herself?" Bruce asked and they both looked at him.

"Dinah's had a major jump in her abilities and has been hiding it for a while. We learned not long before she ran that her powers had jumped drastically. She can now sense emotions, telekinetic blasts, force fields, mind control and that's only to name a few. Not only that, her physical abilities have increased. I saw her practicing and she's gotten good," Barbara states.

"How good?" Helena asks and Barbara raises a brow.

"She'd give you a run for your money," Barbara states.

"Really. Me, a run for my money? This is the same kid who I normally wipe the floor with isn't it?" Helena asked and Bruce turned to look at his daughter then looked at his protégé who had surpassed all of his expectations.

"That was before the jump in power and talent. Now she can predict your attacks and would put up one hell of a fight," Barbara states. Helena rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known about this?" Bruce asks and Helena looks at him for the first true time. He can see her annoyance.

"Two days, since I also learned you were her father and were coming back. Why did you come back already? You're earlier than expected. Why is that?" Helena asks while putting her hands on her hips. He can see a lot of Selena in Helena as she stands like that.

"I heard that she knew which led to her running off. I knew you were off searching and that I should hurry back," Bruce told his daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Alfred," Helena guessed and he nodded. She looked at the kitchen before rolling her eyes again. Then she crossed her arms in front of her. "He sucks."

"Thank you, Miss Helena," they heard Alfred's sarcastic voice call down to them. Bruce looks up, surprised by his old friend. Helena gives the older man a glare before turning to Barbara.

"Hey Barbara, Helena," a voice calls as they hear the elevator open. "Delphi system will be responding any moment now. I just got a call. The department is being put on red alert since some green haired psychopath escaped from prison." Bruce saw some man in a suit standing there.

"Great…" Helena said throwing her hands in the air. "Dinah's vision is coming true."

"What Vision?" the man asked before looking at Bruce. "Um… Helena, I thought your father wasn't suppose to come back to town for two days?"

"My _father_ decided to come back to town a few days earlier than expected," Helena says before looking at him. "Bruce, this is my boyfriend, Jesse Resse. He's a Detective with the New Gotham Police Department. Jesse, meet billionaire Bruce Wayne. I'm heading out." With that she walked past all of them only to whisper something in Jesse's ear.

Barbara asked, "Do you mean the Joker escaped already?"

"That's his name," Jesse stated confused. "How did you…"

Barbara cut him off. "Dinah had a vision of the Joker killing her. He's the same man who ordered Helena's mother killed and shot me. We have to stop him."

"What sort of plan will you be using when you fight him," Bruce asks and Barbara turns to look at him.

"I don't decide that. The girls come up with the plans; I only give a pointer here and there. They do the field work, I keep an eye on the cops and if there are any civilians in the area that I can trace who could end up getting hurt," Barbara tells him and Bruce is surprised. Barbara use to be all about control, about the next fight. This doesn't sound like her.

-X-

Dinah feels exhausted; her body shivering as she tries to stand, tries to move towards the door so as to eavesdrop. With the shield up she can't hear anyone's minds or sense anything. Part of the silence is comforting but another part is unsettling.

For so long she's had people inside her mind that she forgot how silent the world could be. Now she was struggling to listen in on a conversation just down the hall. It was both annoying and strangely exhilarating to be without her powers like that again, even if only temporarily.

-X-

Helena Kyle sat on the roof of a fifteen story building, looking down at the world around her. Mostly it was quiet except for the stray passerby. Nobody seemed to be doing much criminal activity so she hadn't had the opportunity to knock anyone around yet.

It was sad that she was waiting for a criminal because she needed to relieve some frustration. She needed to use, as Reese put it, 'excessive force'.

Looking at her father, face to face for the first time, she'd been surprised to see how much she looked like him. She knew she'd inherited his blue eyes and brown hair but she'd never paid attention to anything else. Now she could see similarities in bone structures she'd never noticed before.

There was something else though. He had that same little twitch when he was annoyed that she'd seen on Dinah's face more than once. It was a twitch at the corner of his mouth. She'd noticed only because it had caught her off guard to see it on his face.

'_Are you using your coms, Huntress?'_ Barbara's voice asked through the earring com set. Helena rolled her eyes.

"I'm here. I can hear you. I haven't gone off-line. Can you believe this? I can't find anyone's ass worth kicking," Helena said rolling her eyes. "I mean… I've never seen the streets so dead. No criminals, a first in New Gotham history."

'_You're rambling, Huntress,'_ Barbara states and Helena snorts.

"Yeah, so what. I think I deserve a little rambling since I can't beat up on anyone," Helena states just in time to hear an alarm go off not too far away. "Never mind, robbery in progress I've got to take care of. " With that she gleefully runs off towards the fight.

-x-


	8. 7

-x-

Hours had passed since that robbery. She had discovered a car thief trying to break into a parked car, three muggers, and a cat burglar in some rich penthouse after that. To say it was a slow night was a vast understatement.

For the rest of the city it was a good thing for there to be so little crime. For her it was boring.

"I'm coming back to the tower Oracle. I'm bored out here and the crime life's been slow tonight," Helena said into her com.

'_Alright Huntress, but be careful. With the Joker out who knows what that madman will do,'_ Barbara stated.

"Okay," Helena said before running across rooftops to the tower. When she got there she was surprised to find most of the Clock Tower equipment moved. Barbara's personal things were still there but a lot of the easier moved things were gone. "What's going on?"

"Well, I've decided to move our headquarters, temporarily, into the manor. I discovered Quinzel sent a message to the Joker right after she learned of your true identity meaning the Joker will come after you. She also sent a message to him when she learned the codes to get in here. It's not safe for any of us – you, me, Dinah, no one. This is a temporary solution," Barbara states. Helena looks towards Dinah's room wondering how the kid was taking the news.

She didn't want anything to do with Bruce Wayne but she needed his help right now if what Barbara said was true. And it wasn't just her. Anyone could look and figure out Dinah was her sister and use her to get to her.

"Dinah's at the manor already. She passed out watching reruns of bewitched and Bruce carried her to the vehicle. She slept the entire time, thanks to the personal shield he modified beyond even what I could do so she doesn't have to be bombarded like that all the time while in public. It only has a short power supply though No more than a couple hours before it needs recharged," Barbara states.

"Okay… when are you heading out," Helena asked.

"Now, Miss Helena. We've been waiting for your return. I packed some of your things as well as some as some of Master Jesse's belongings and already took them to the manor," Alfred said from the elevator which he held open for them.

"Does Jesse know about you being in his place?" Helena asked and Alfred nodded.

"The man has a very tidy apartment. I was surprised, especially considering he cleans it himself. Most young bachelors aren't the neatest… nor are bachelorette's Miss Helena," Alfred said and she knew that was a jab at her lack of cleanliness when it came to her own apartment.

"Hey, I have it the way I like it," Helena said as they all entered the elevator," She went to the far wall and leaned against it though her arms crossed in front of her habitually.

"A pigsty?" Alfred teased and Helena glared though she couldn't help but chuckle which Barbara couldn't help either.

Barbara went to her vehicle while Alfred insisted he drive Helena to Wayne Manor. They both pulled out in silence. She was in a limousine for the first time in her life. It was bigger than she thought it would be, Alfred was driving a stretch for some reason.

"Hey, Alfred, why are you driving a Limo and a stretch limo at that?" Helena asked while leaning through the open separating window.

"The heiress of Wayne Industries has to make a good show when you arrive at Wayne Manor," Alfred said. Helena was about to ask why when she saw a huge thing of paparazzi out in front of Wayne Manor. "Master Bruce's return and the announcement that he has two unknown heirs has sent waves through the news and everybody wants to get that exclusive interview."

She looked out to see a bunch of reporters trying to get passed cops who were trying to hold back the men and women. She saw one in the back just standing there. He was in a very baggy suit and had bright blue eyes even though they were hidden behind thick glasses. Dark hair hung shaggily around his face.

"Who was that guy? He looks familiar," she asked while motioning towards one of the men. When she looked back he was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?" She looked around and Alfred chuckled.

"Perry White of the Daily planet must be pushing Mister Kent on the case if he's here," she heard Alfred muse to himself and she froze. She turned to look at him recognizing the names.

"Kent, as in Clark Kent. one of _the_ star reporters of the Daily Planet?" she asked and Alfred nodded as they parked. "You know him?" Alfred didn't answer as he opened the door, shielding her from the cameras. Then he led her inside. "My bags?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'm going to park in the garage and bring the bags right here," Alfred told her. "Then I'll take you up to your room."

"I'll take her," she heard Bruce Wayne say and she turned to see her father walking towards them. "I'll also grab the bags once the cars been parked."

"Yes, sir," Alfred stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She knew he'd somehow played Bruce Wayne but wasn't sure how and to what purpose. The older man was about to leave but froze. "Mister Kent is in the area."

"I'll speak with him," Bruce said with a nod. She looked back and forth confused. Nobody offered to clarify. With a sigh she shook her head and Bruce led her through another set of doors to an extremely tall room with double staircases. On either side was a doorway as well as a hall in-between the stairs which appeared to lead straight to a back door.

"Whoa," she muttered while looking around in shock. She knew the house was huge. You could tell that from the street. Seeing it up close was different though. It intimidated her ever so slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bruce smirk.

"You never came in here?" he asked while leading her up the staircase to the right. She shook her head while her eyes looked at the beautiful marbling as well as the crystal chandelier. The light from one of the higher windows hit the crystal and she could see colors sparkle along the upper walls. "Why?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" she asked while turning to look at him.

"I want the truth," Bruce Wayne stated.

"I didn't want anything to do with you or your money," she admits. "Part of me has always blamed you for my mom's death. I know you weren't responsible but a part of me can't get over the fact…" she cuts off biting her lower lip while looking away from him. There was only one other person she'd ever said any of this to. That one person turned out to be a raging psycho bitch out to destroy the city because her green haired psycho ex was sent to jail.

"What can't you get over," she heard Bruce ask. He seemed fine but she could hear a slight catch. It was barely perceptible but she caught it. She didn't even have super hearing or anything.

"You are, or were, one of New Gotham's greatest heroes. You were a night time Vigilante. Barbara looked up to you; mom loved you until the day she died. You could protect everyone yet you couldn't protect her," she can feel tears burning in her eyes but she closes them to keep the tears from falling. She hasn't cried over it since the day it happened. She won't cry now, not here and most certainly not in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness… I'm just sorry," he states and she opens her eyes to see him looking at a picture on the wall. He looks sad and from what she's heard he wasn't someone to often show sadness.

"Who are they?" she asked, motioning to the picture.

"Martha and Thomas Wayne… my parents," Bruce Wayne states before turning to look at her. "I guess that makes them your grandparents."

She looks at him remembering the school lessons they did back in the third grade. They'd spent a whole two months studying the great Bruce Wayne. That was long before she knew who he was to her and to the city. One of the first things they learned was his mother and father were murdered in front of him when he was five or six.

That's when she realized the irony of this whole situation as it clicked into her mind what she, Dinah, and her own father had in common.

"You know… I've just realized something," Helena states and he turns to look at her with curious eyes. "Destiny has a sick and twisted sense of Irony… that and we all have way too many issues."

He chuckled lightly before moving off the stairs down the hallway. He went down four doors and opened one. Then he moved aside so that she could enter. Upon entering she held back a gasp. The room was gorgeous… and huge. Dark wood, burgundy, some true red mixed in. It was beautiful.

"Okay, this place is… huge," she stated, emphasizing the word huge. Part of her wanted to hate this. After all, she'd always told herself and everyone else that she despised Bruce Wayne. The other part was both in awe of everything and she had that slight feeling of a kid in a candy shop.

"Do you like it?" he asked and she just nodded while looking around.

"Um… yeah," she muttered before looking at him. "How did you have a room like this just laying around?"

"Actually, this and two other rooms on the premises have recently been redecorated by Alfred who felt this would fit you better than the cream walls and carpeting that was recently in here," he stated.

"Alfred designed this place?" she asked while looking around. Bruce Wayne just nodded. "I have to thank him."

"No need, Miss Helena," Alfred said carrying three bags into the room on a little trolley. "Miss Barbara has just arrived and went to her old room."

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said before looking at the bags. "I told you I'd bring the belongings in."

"It's my job sir, and it feels good to be able to do it once more," Alfred said and Helena looked at the man who had always been there after her mom died and her biological father. "Here are Miss Helena's things. I have already delivered Miss Dinah's belongings to her. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that'll be all," Bruce said and Alfred walked from the room. "That old man gets younger and younger the older he gets. I swear, he was never this lippy when I was younger." This caused Helena to laugh.

"Was that a joke?" she couldn't help but ask. Dinah walked into the room in a dark green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She still looked shaky and tired but better than she did before.

"Who joked, and can anybody tell me how I got here?" Dinah asked while rubbing her hands through her messy hair. It looked like she threw on a shirt and pants before heading out.

"We are at Wayne Manor because the clock tower wasn't safe. Barbara and Bruce brought you while you were sleeping," Helena told Dinah who nodded before an audible grumble sounded through the room. "Dinah, when did you eat last?"

"Lunch, night I ran," she states.

Helena turned to Bruce who smirked before heading out. Helena wrapped her arm around Dinah's shoulders and maneuvered her after him. He led them down the stairs, through the hall which went to an outside door but a little before that door he turned down another hallway to the left. They went down that path a bit, took another left and wound up in the kitchen.

This kitchen was smaller than she expected. She figured it would be big enough to feed a whole restaurant of people but this place was smaller.

"Welcome to the private kitchen," Bruce said. "This is the one Alfred used when it was just us. The other one is down the hall, same doorway… more or less."

"Thanks," Dinah says before swaying. Helena catches her and makes her sit down at the small table near the door. Bruce was the one fixing Dinah a sandwich while Helena looked over her sister's wounds. It was strange how easy all of this seemed to come.

"I hope you don't mind P.B. and J. It's the extent of my cooking skills," Bruce says carrying it over to Dinah who chuckles.

"Now we see where Helena gets her cooking skills," Dinah mutters. Helena and Bruce both hear her and Helena glares and Bruce tries to keep a smirk off of his face.

Dinah begins to eat the sandwich as Helena leans against the counter.

"What's at the end of the hall," Helena asks remembering the door.

"The indoor pool," Bruce says and both women perk up.

"Indoor pool?" Dinah asks sounding excited.

"Not until you get some more rest, Kid," Helena says and Dinah rolls her eyes. She can already see Dinah's mind trying to figure a way of sneaking into the pool.

"Once you get better you can swim any time you like," Bruce tells Dinah who smiles at him then looks at Helena who rolls her eyes just Like Dinah did moments ago.

-x-

Barbara was heading to the elevator at the end of the hallway when a noise from the other end of the hallway caught her attention. She turned to see Helena and Dinah both smiling. Dinah was talking energetically though her body didn't move as energetically as her mouth. She was leaning against Helena who was leading her to one of the rooms that had always been empty. There were numerous bedrooms on this floor. Only a number of them had ever been used.

Every one of Bruce's protégés had a bedroom in the Manor at some point. Only the ones who lived in the manor permanently ever redecorated the rooms. Well, except for her. For some reason Bruce had Alfred design a room for her.

Bruce always had a protective nature when it came to females. She was the only female he'd ever taken under his wing. She didn't know why he had, she was thankful that he had.

"Hey Barbara," Helena called and Barbara sent her wheelchair down the hall towards them.

"He put your rooms down near mine," Barbara said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Dinah asked before touching the band at her wrist. Then she went Ah. "He normally puts his protégés on the other end of the hall. He's only ever allowed Dick Grayson and Barbara to sleep down in this section before."

"Really. Must mean he likes us," Helena quips and Barbara is surprised by this whole thing. She thought there would be a little more protests… on all fronts. Dinah yawned and Helena turned to her sister. "Let's get you back to your room." With that Helena and Dinah went into one of the rooms. Barbara smiled before heading back to the elevator at the end of the hall. She rode it to the main floor.

From there Barbara took the back hallway to the main study where she found Bruce at his desk. On his desks were two pictures. One was of Carolyn and the other was of Selina. He was in the picture of Selina holding her close.

"You have a thing for blondes, you know that right?" she asked and Bruce jumped before smiling.

"I guess I do," he states before looking back at the pictures. "I've begun to notice similarities that I didn't ever really notice before. Physical things like the same heart shaped faces, same dark brown eyes, same pale blonde hair, things like that."

"They didn't act the same though," Barbara states. "Carolyn was selfish and self-centered. It all revolved around her and her career. Selina was sweet considering she was a criminal. When she had Helena that girl became the focus of her world. She would have never considered giving up her daughter like Carolyn did."

His fists clenched tightly at those words.

"Carolyn changed. The woman who gave birth to her is not the same woman who gave up Dinah… she couldn't be, to have let those things happen to her when she left me to protect our daughter," he states before standing up and moving around the desk. "How have you been Barbara?"

"Good," Barbara states.

-X-

Alfred stood in the Wayne Manor which was suddenly full of life again. He could hear voices echoing through the halls. He turned to look at the door.

"Do you think he'll give an interview with an old friend?" Mister Kent states. "Keep the other reporters at bay while the Batman also makes his grand return?"

"I'm not sure," Alfred admitted before allowing the man entrance to the Manor's walls. The more things change the more they stay the same.

-X-

_[Yes, I went and had to bring in Clark Kent... he will play only a minor part as a reporter - no superman will appear, I assure you... a lot of reading says they are decent friends so I figured might as well to keep the reporters at bay... what do you think? Was it the right or wrong choice? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. For my first fan fic this is getting more reviews than I thought it would. Well, thanks again... TVNerd]_


	9. 8

-x-

Dinah awoke. It had been bright out when she'd fallen asleep and it was still bright out making her mind think she hadn't slept very long. Still, her body felt rested. She stood up only to find Helena knocking at her open door.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you're finally up. That means I don't have to hear your snoring rattling the windows," Helena teased.

"I don't snore," Dinah protested and Helena snorted.

"My tape says otherwise. Seriously. You've been a sleep twenty-four hours. You had me worried. Even Bruce seemed worried," Helena states. "Let's not mention Barbara who has been going stir crazy. On the bright side, Bruce talked to some reporter friend, giving an interview so the Press has backed off some."

"He has a reporter friend?" Dinah asked surprised.

"Yeah, some dude from the Daily Planet… You read more news than I do. Some Kent guy," Helena stated though anyone could tell she was being sarcastic. Dinah shot up from the bed to her closet for clothing.

"He knows Clark Kent? The Clark Kent. As in one of the Daily Planet's two best reporters," Dinah asked while sliding on a bright red tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans real fast. "That man writes some of the best articles out there."

-x-

Bruce looked at Clark who had a faraway look in his eyes before he began to chuckle. "It seems your youngest, Dinah, is a fan of my writing."

"She is?" Bruce asked and Clark just nodded.

"Right now she's praising my work to Helena. I think I can hear material shuffling meaning she's changing," Clark said, focusing. "Yep, definitely changing."

"So… how are Lois and the kids?" Bruce asked and Clark shrugged.

"Jason's just about to be graduated, Markus is trying to get me to let him play football, Lisa is about to go into high school for the first time, and Lois has been wanting me to slow down on the crime fighting… so the usual," Clark stated sarcastically and Bruce actually smiled at that.

"Hey, slow down," a voice called as footsteps ran through the manor. "You are going to hurt yourself and I'm not going to explain it to Barbara when you do."

"Bite me," another female voice called back laughing. It took Bruce a moment to realize it was his daughters. "Okay, I'm lost."

"What's new?" Helena said laughing. That's when Helena led Dinah into the room. "Mr. Kent, this is my sister, Dinah. She's a fan."

"It's nice to meet you, Dinah," Clark said while holding out his hand to her. "You look quite a bit like your mother." Bruce straightened up as Dinah got a confused look on her face.

"You knew my mom?" Dinah asked as Helena looked at him, trying to put the pieces together. Clark nodded. "How?"

"She and I fought side by side a few times when she was in her Canary Costume… actually a friend of mine gave her the name the Black Canary. More than that, Carolyn Dinah Lance was a great ally when we were younger," Clark stated before taking off his glasses. He also brushed his hair into the same position that he wore when dressed as Superman. "I don't think I have to tell you about Secret Identities."

"You're Superman?" Helena and Dinah asked in unison as Barbara wheeled herself into the room.

"Hey Clark," Barbara said without batting an eyelash at him.

-x-

"Can you believe that? One of my idols is in fact a superhero," Dinah said to Helena excited. Helena was trying to hide a smile but Dinah could tell. "You know. I use to want to be a reporter."

"Really," Helena asked, sounding a little shocked which isn't surprising since Dinah had never told anybody about that.

"Yeah, back in Opal I wanted to be a reporter but I eventually realized that was never going to happen," Dinah told Helena before they heard a voice call them downstairs. The duo raced down those steps, Helena using her speed and agility to gain tactical advantage. However, Dinah used some of her taught gymnastic moves to leap over the landing and to grab a pole from the wall. She flipped and landed on her feet. Then she grabbed Helena telekinetically and held her back as she passed by.

"No fair," Helena yelled and Dinah released even though the door was shutting behind Dinah. She beat Helena but only just.

"You called," Dinah said and Barbara shook her head with a smile.

"You know… you can two can be so juvenile," Barbara states and Helena snorts while Dinah just smiles. It didn't bother her.

"What's up, Barbara," Helena asks and Bruce steps out of one of the rooms.

"I wanted to see if either of you are up for Patrol later tonight," Bruce states and Dinah feels Helena tense up behind her.

"I will but Dinah still needs a bit more rest if not because of her injuries then because of the toll her abilities had before she told anyone about them," Helena states and Dinah goes to argue but Helena shakes her head. Dinah realizes she's missing something and looks between Barbara and Helena who are hiding something. She doesn't push it quite yet.

"What will I do?" Jesse's voice asks and Dinah jumps, not realizing he's here. He kisses Helena's cheek as he enters the room. Dinah notes Bruce's eyes turn into a glare for a moment but go back to normal after they pull away from each other.

"You stay here with Barbara and Alfred. I don't want you out on the streets," Helena states and Dinah looks at her sister. She flips the switch on her watch, turning it off while bracing herself for the onslaught that is to come. After a small shock of suddenly feeling everything again she regains control, even better than before. She wonders if her lack of sleep previously was part of the problem with her control.

"I'm not about to sit around, twiddling my thumbs while you risk your life," Jesse states. He seems determined.

"Jesse," Helena states. "I love you and I can't see you get hurt." With those words Dinah knows they are the full honest truth. Helena is in love with Jesse Reese and from his reaction that's the first time she's admitted it out loud.

"Be careful," he says, giving into her request.

"Always," she says in response. Dinah can't help but smile and shake her head. At least Helena's warmth has returned though it's not back to its normal sauna levels. "What are you smiling at, kid?" That's the Helena Dinah knows and loves like a sister, which she is.

"Nothing, oh sister dear," Dinah states, using much more enthusiasm than is necessary causing Helena and Barbara to both roll their eyes. Helena hooks her arm around Dinah's neck like she's done from pretty much the beginning of their friendship.

"You've had too much sugar today… and you haven't even eaten," Helena quips sarcastically and Dinah hears Bruce whisper to Barbara.

"How do you handle those two and are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, and with more patience than I knew I had," Barbara states causing Dinah to laugh while they turn to look at her. "You know, Eavesdropping isn't very polite."

"Neither is talking about people in secret while they are in the same room," Dinah says and they all just shake their heads. Then Dinah changes the subject. "I'm going out on patrol with you guys."

"No," Bruce states as Helena blurts out, "No way in Hell."

"Dinah. You are in no shape, quite yet, to be out on patrol. Your powers are too uncontrolled at this point," Barbara says, trying to sound Logical but all it manages to do is piss the teen off.

"I've been going out on patrol since my powers came in and were fine. Yeah, I got my ass handed to me the other day but that's because I was overwhelmed emotionally" Dinah then mutters to herself, " I also discovered I have to keep a completely clear head thanks to that." She turns her attention back to the rest of the group again. "Please. I can't sit around idly by while some psycho is on the loose…." Helena cuts her off.

"Exactly, a psycho is on the loose. It's the same man who ordered my mom get killed, shot Barbara paralyzing her, and you saw kill you in a vision. It's too dangerous for you to be out there right now," Helena says and Dinah scoffs.

"You've been saying that since the moment we met," Dinah retorts and Helena glares as her, her eyes become animalistic slits automatically. Dinah looks at her with her hands ready for a fight out of instinct. Helena backs off though.

"It doesn't make it any less true," Helena states. "You are just a kid. You should be out having fun, joining the high school newspaper and getting into trouble like a _normal_ teen."

"But I'm not Normal. If not for the way I was brought up to hate who I am then it's the fact I'm a Meta. I can't change that… but I can use it to stop Meta criminals that normal cops can't stop," Dinah says before looking at the others.

"This is not up for discussion, Dinah. You aren't going on Patrol tonight and that is final," Bruce states. Dinah glares at him before pivoting around and stomping out of the room so that she can head up to her own quarters.

-X-

The moment Helena is sure Dinah is out of hearing range she turns to look at Bruce fuming.

"You do realize those words will only make her _want_ to disobey you all the more," Helena tells him. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't sneak off tonight and go on patrol alone."

"Speaking of Patrol… we can't let you go out without a mask of some sort," Barbara says breaking up their argument. "Now before you argue Alfred has come up with a solution that should help and that you'll approve of."

At that moment Alfred grabs a box from a nearby table and carries it over. With that he pulls out a pair of wraparound sunglasses except the lenses aren't dark. The wearer sees through them as if they were normal glass but on the other side they are completely reflective. She sees two pairs and ends up picking a pair up.

"Do you approve," Alfred inquired and Helena nodded as she slipped them on over her face.

"One question, how do I look?" Helena asked being a smartass. Barbara shook her head while smiling while Jesse came over to her.

"Hot, but then you always look hot," Jesse states and Bruce coughs and they turn to look at him while Helena rolls her eyes though nobody else can see it because of the glasses. "So when are you two heading out?"

"I'm heading out after sundown," Bruce states.

"Probably after I check in with my boss," Helena states.

-x-


	10. 9

-X-

Barbara went to the main computer in the bat cave while Alfred moved around picking up things he seemed to have neglected in Bruce's absence. From the dust that had covered this place Barbara was certain that nobody had been in the cave since Bruce ran off.

Bruce had taken off a bit ago for his sweep. Helena was just now taking off for Patrol.

"See you later Barbara," Helena said while looking at the Batcycle enviously. After a few seconds Helena turned. "Do you think…" Helena asked while pointing at the bike.

Automatically Barbara responded, "No… now get going."

"Fine. Spoil my fun," Helena states before making one last longing look at the Batcycle.

"And don't forget to keep your Com turned on so I can track your location," Barbara called after the younger hero. The Only response from Helena was a hand wave which let Barbara know that the Huntress had indeed heard her.

'_What was that about?' _Bruce's voice asked through his own coms placed in his mask.

"Helena wanted to take the Batcycle out for a joyride. I said no because the last time she had a car it didn't go so well," Barbara states.

'_I heard that,'_ Helena states and Barbara smiles. However, she notices out of the corner of her eye Dinah's costume move ever so slightly. She doesn't speak out loud but watches Dinah's costume and the box with her 'mask' as they begin to float. It's right behind Barbara as she turns off the microphone.

"Hi Dinah," Barbara says and she hears a thud while Dinah jumps and squeals. Barbara turns to look at the young girl who is breathing heavily.

"That's not funny," Dinah grumbles still trying to regain her composure. "I was just…" Dinah says, obviously wracking her mind for something to say.

"You aren't going out Dinah. Until we test your skills to see how you can handle them you aren't going anywhere," Barbara said. Dinah closed her eyes for a moment. Barbara then blinked and Dinah was gone.

So were her belongings. Barbara knew the girl couldn't move that fast.

"Dinah," she called. "Dinah." There was no response so she went to the computers and pulled up the camera footage. She watched on the screen as Barbara told Dinah she wasn't to leave. Then Dinah closed her eyes and opened them moments later. Barbara was sitting frozen.

She watched as Dinah walked over, grabbing her things. She went into a changing room, out of the camera's view, thankfully, and slipped into her normal costume. Her hair was pulled back in a tall ponytail and she was wearing dark red lipstick. That was a new addition to the wardrobe.

From there she grabbed the keys to the batcycle but stopped next to Barbara.

'Sorry Barbara. You are so reinstating my grounding when this is through. And you'll probably give me some lecture about powers and responsibility and not using them on family and friends. But I'm not letting them get hurt for me,' Dinah said before moving to the cycle. With that Dinah sped out of the batcave. When she was Gone Barbara came out of her frozen moment.

"Damn it," Barbara said turning the Com's on. "Dinah's gone."

'What?' Helena asked while Bruce asked 'How?'

"She used her powers on me so I didn't see her," Barbara said. "She also stole the batcycle."

'No fair,' Helena said.

'She did what?' Bruce all but growled.

"She couldn't have gone far. I'm going to hack into the city's traffic cameras. I'll contact you guys when I get more information," Barbara states before turning off her microphone.

-X-

Dinah was driving through the city quickly. She was using her powers to keep the attention of the cops elsewhere as she zoomed by. She was listening, telepathically, for mental cries of help. When one caught her attention she turned that way.

She arrived and slipped off the bike.

"Hey," she called as she watched a man trying to beat up on a woman down that back alley. He was tall, stocky building.

"This is none of your business, so get lost," the guy yelled before turning back to the woman in his grasp.

"Men beating up on ladies sort of is my business," Dinah told the guy who turned towards her.

"Lady, if you don't leave now I might have to deal with you," the guy threatened. "And trust me, you won't like it when I do either." Dinah noticed he was still gripping the other woman's arm tightly.

"Thing is, I'm not a lady," Dinah said before focusing on a pole three feet from his back. She lifted it like a baseball bat behind him. Then she swung it striking him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward, his grip on the woman lost. She sprinted away.

"Bitch," the guy growled while standing. He stepped towards Dinah so she kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards. Before she could do anything else he sprinted away.

"Men," Dinah muttered while shaking her head. That's when she sensed someone behind her and spun around to find herself looking at a very angry Helena. "Hi." Her voice squeaked as she knew she was in big trouble.

"Are you stupid or just plain crazy?" Helena asked and Dinah looked at her confused. "Better yet, are you trying to get yourself killed? You shouldn't be out here yet. You are still just learning the strengths of your new powers. And stealing the Bat's vehicle. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh, knock it off. I'm a telepath, remember. You're just pissed that I got to drive it first. And my powers are just fine. Ask Barbara about how good I am with them," Dinah stated, arguing.

"Yeah… what the hell was with that? You used your powers on Barbara. She can still kick your ass," Helena states and Dinah smiles a small shy smile. She knows it's true. Barbara could kick her ass. All Barbara had to do is turn off the shield in Dinah's bed room which would leave the teen open at night to the minds of others – unable to sleep comfortably. Barbara was still going to ground her though.

"I was… I just needed to get out. You guys wouldn't let me so I did what I did to get out," Dinah told Helena only then sensing another male presence. She spun around to see Bruce standing there in a bat costume. It looked intimidating while also laugh worthy at the same time.

"Back to the Cave," Bruce said automatically and Dinah shook her head. "Dinah." He took a step towards her and she looked at him.

"I'm not going to be cooped up. You don't want me out here, fine. Then I'll go spend the night at Gabby's place. I need to study anyways," Dinah muttered the last part.

"Fine. But be careful," Helena stated. Dinah sensed Bruce's confusion but she ignored that. Dinah turned to Bruce and tossed him the keys.

"She needs to have work done because she sticks," Dinah informed him before looking at Helena. "See you guys later. Oh, and can you tell Oracle I'm sorry about earlier for me?"

"Whatever kid," Helena said as Dinah disappeared. She hurried to Gabby's place, sensing Helena and Bruce were arguing. She eventually got to Gabby's place but knew she couldn't enter dressed the way she was. Instead she climbed up to Gabby's window and tapped at the glass.

Gabby turned and gasped. Dinah pulled off her glasses and Gabby opened the window so that Dinah could slide in soundlessly.

"Nice costume… this must be your superhero wardrobe," Gabby states and Dinah turns to look at Gabby confused. "Helena filled me in on the whole you fight crime after the sun goes down, there are Metahumans who have powers beyond what people see as ordinary, blah, blah, blah speech. She also told me that your biological father was Bruce Wayne otherwise known as the fabled Batman. Your mom was also a meta vigilante. And you live in a clock tower. Did I forget anything?"

"Besides Barbara Gordon is a genius and also a hero who does all the science stuff for us," Dinah tells her best friend. Gabby smiles before tossing Dinah some clothes she thinks will fit.

"Change into those. My parents would flip if they saw you dressed like that. They already believe you and I are an item. That would just make them believe more, almost confirm it," Gabby tells Dinah who smiles.

Gabby goes downstairs so Dinah can change in private. By the time Gabby returns Dinah is in more comfortable blue jeans and a gray sweater.

"Thanks," Dinah says as Gabby comes into the room.

"No problem. So, movie night?" Gabby asks and Dinah smiles while nodding.

-X-

Four hours have passed and Helena is getting ready to swing back to the mansion. Before she does she takes a quick peek in on Dinah and Gabby. She finds them talking about some hot guy on the TV while chowing down on junkfood and caffeinated beverages. They are laughing and having a good time.

Helena smiles at that and leaves her kid sister alone with her best friend. She arrives back at the Wayne mansion within half an hour. She changes her clothes then goes up to a sitting room. She finds Alfred is not there but Barbara is with a book in her hand while Bruce is behind a desk. His head is bent over a bunch of paperwork.

Just then Alfred comes in with a think of pop tarts and a sandwich.

He hands Helena the pop tarts before sitting the sandwich on the desk next to Bruce. Bruce thanks the older man with a nod and Alfred leaves the room reminding them to eat, that crime fighting burns a lot of calories.

As he leaves she realizes she and Bruce have at least _something_ in common, even if it is just something as simple as eating a snack after some crime fighting.

She smiled to herself before heading up to her room, munching on her way upstairs while wondering how her life ever got so turned around.


	11. 10

-X-

Barbara was sitting in the high school, teaching her class while Dinah and Gabby kept passing notes to each other. They were trying to be sneaky but she still caught it. Most other teachers wouldn't but Barbara had been trained to spot these sorts of things.

Well, not these things in particular but it helped when dealing with a class of high school students. Right now she was letting it go since Dinah was still pretty messed up. She could see the signs. She was acting out. She was doing things to get in trouble, fighting through her aggressions. She wanted attention.

The only two people who could get her to slow down were Gabby – her best friend – and Helena – her older sister and role model. If she kept pushing she knew she'd push Dinah right out of her life. She still had to punish her in some way though.

Just then the bell rang letting that class out for the day. Dinah went to walk by but Barbara grabbed the girl's arm. Both she and Gabby held back though Dinah hadn't asked her to. Not verbally at least.

"Why did you use your powers on me?" Barbara asked ignoring Gabby's presence for now. She was still irritated with Helena for telling all about them and their secret.

"I couldn't stay couped up. Ever since the Harley Quinn incident I've been out every night, honing my powers and fighting crime. I don't think I could stay still for very long," Dinah states while looking at the red head who flinched. "I've been out, without backup, for three months now. I can't sit still. That and Bruce _ordering_ me to stay in as if it ended the conversation really pissed me off. I had to fight back so I did. It's not a good excuse, or an excuse really. It's why I did what I did."

"Alright," Barbara states looking at the blonde. "You are still grounded which I will enforce this time. Tonight no one will go on patrol so we can explore how much you've changed both with your physical prowess and your mental abilities."

"Fine," Dinah said, not arguing which is a nice change of pace compared to her argumentative, rebellious stage she'd been going through. To be frank, her and Helena were beginning to show more similar traits which was a bit frightening for her guardian. The girls go to leave but Barbara isn't done.

"I'm not done, Dinah, Gabby. Both of you, in here," Barbara calls and they both stop right in front of the door and turn around. She can see Gabby is feeling intimidated. "Gabby, I'd like you to come over tonight to the Wayne Manor. We would like to lay down a few ground rules and Bruce and I have decided to teach you a few basic techniques to defend yourself if you ever feel threatened. This does not mean you get to train to be a vigilante though… only protect the secret you've been entrusted to keep. Do you have a problem with this?"

"No… my parents don't really care where I hang out or if I spend the night with people so that shouldn't be a problem," Gabby states and Barbara nods her head at the girl.

"Now, after school, meet Helena two blocks away. Dinah, as soon as you get to the manor we will also begin your training as well. Helena will be in my Hummer and will take you two to pick up a few of Gabby's things before you come over. Is that understood?" Barbara asks and both girls nod. Then Barbara hands each girl a pass knowing they are late to their final class. They thank her before walking away.

-X-

Gabby was sitting in her last class watching the clock and not paying attention to her math instructor. She was more concerned about tonight. She was a normal teen in the fact she didn't exercise as regularly as she should. Yeah, there was her P.E. Class but that wasn't the same. All they did was play games and she and Dinah normally ended up standing back pretending to play while letting everyone else do the work around them.

Every once and a while they'd hit the ball but normally they just talked. Relationships – Girls for Gabby and guys for Dinah – which Dinah was actually pretty open about, parties, shopping, dishing out on any good rumors then laugh at how obsurd most are, laughing at the girls who think they are the best thing to walk the planet. She was pretty sure this training was going to be more like world class athletic training than anything she'd dealt with.

It scared her and that was the truth.

That's when the bell rang and Gabby gathered her belongings. From there she headed out of the room to find Dinah had beat her to the lockers again.

"Hey," Gabby said trying to seem natural… even though that was redundant when talking with an empath who could sense your every change in emotion.

"Don't be so worried. It'll start off easy and it's doubtful you'll ever need to use it," Dinah tried to reassure her though it had the adverse reaction. Gabby was sure she was going to suck horribly at this.

Dinah just shook her head and something was said which caused them both to laugh. The duo headed down the street where Dinah started talking about calling some guy named Gibson to see if she could get Gabby into a 'meta's only' club since she was a friend of her and Helena.

"If it's a club how do you get away with going in?" Gabby asked curious.

"It's not really a club per say. It's a speakeasy. You have to know the secret entrance to get in and you either have to be a Metahuman or be keeping their secret to be admitted in. Gibson is the owner and a Metahuman himself. He remembers everything, and I do mean everything. There was only one event in his life that he can't remember and that was when the whole city went crazy," Dinah states. Gabby remembers that because that was when Mr. Brixton died.

"Got ya," Gabby says with a nod before they get to Helena. From there they go to the house. Her parents are gone and the only sign of them are two separate letters on the inside table. Apparently her father got a job he needed to shoot and was going to be out of the country for three months this time. Her mom was taking an extra shift at the hospital tonight.

Not acknowledging the notes she grabbed a bag full of clothing and other necessities before heading out. Nobody spoke as they drove to the manor. There was a lot of press out front but they couldn't see in the windows which are tinted.

Helena pulled into a huge garage with a lot of classic as well as new cars. She had to admit they were hot.

She followed the duo into the house and Dinah took her upstairs. Their rooms were right across from each other. Then they went down to a subterranean basement area which showed a gym.

"Welcome Miss Gabby," Alfred said as he led them to a room for her to change which she did quickly. As she came out she found Helena and Dinah already changed in baggy pants and tank tops. Both were well built. It was strange to realize her best friend was built like – that. If it was anyone else she would compare it to hot.

"Let's start off with the basics," Helena states. The training begins and Gabby was right when she thought it would be brutal. Within forty minutes Gabby wanted to collapse. Helena finally let up, even though the woman hadn't even broken a sweat yet, and Gabby sat on the side lines.

That's when Dinah stepped forward. As soon as she was out there the two were sparring. Both were too fast for Gabby to pinpoint any specific moves. She was hypnotized by the fast and fierce movements. Seeing them move made her pity anyone who ever found themselves on the wrong side of those two.

There was the sound of skin connecting showing some of the hits were making contacts even though it was difficult to say whose hits they were.

She lost track of time. She wasn't sure if only minutes had passed or maybe hours. All she knew was it was amazing to see the amount of power a person could house within them.

Boredom eventually settled in her so she walked to another part of the gym. She found gymnastic bars there. Even though she'd never had any actual training Gabby use to be a playground gymnast.

Without a thought she jumped up and began to force her body around the bar. She increased her momentum. She barely noticed the others stop sparring and move over to her.

She stopped in a handstand and then spun the opposite direction. Her heart was racing as she released and grabbed the other bar which was higher. She continued to spin rotating around. She even moved her hands.

She goes to move back to the lower bar once more but she loses her grip. She ended up landing flat on her face which actually hurt.

"Ouch," she muttered before feeling them help her up.

"I think we can work with those skills," Helena states. For some reason this scares Gabby more than earlier.

-X-

Several hours have passed and Bruce found himself making his way down the stairs to the batcave's gymnasium. There he found Helena and Dinah training Dinah's young friend. Helena went to strike at the girl but she did a back handspring out of Helena's reach. As she did she kicked at Helena. Helena dodged though.

The girl looked exhausted, shaky even. Helena ends up kicking Gabby's feet out from under the girl, sending her sprawling to the ground. Her breathing was heavy as Helena leaned down and helped her stand. He watched as Helena told Gabby to go get cleaned up while Dinah and Helena turned to look at each other.

They didn't say anything but they seemed to know what each other meant. Helena nodded before walking over his way. She didn't speak but she did walk right past him leaving him and Dinah alone.

"Why did you sneak out the other day?" he asked as she held out her hand causing her water bottle to levitate its way over to her.

"You put your foot down," she said before taking a drink. Then she continued. "I'm a teenager. You never put your foot down. You never order a teen _not_ to do something they want to do because that will only push them to do it. Basic mind of a teenager and I am a teenager despite what you think."

"Should have known," he mutters as she takes another drink. An awkward silence settled over the pair and he found himself looking at his daughter feeling all the guilt that had built over the years. He'd never known about Helena. Her mother had done what was best to protect her and had succeeded. Dinah he had known existed. He'd believed that Carolyn would do what was needed to protect their child and had never pushed the issue. He regretted not pushing, not demanding to be a part of her life.

She glanced down at his hand and he glanced down, noticing his hand was clenched into a fist. "What's got you so riled up?" She asked as he opened his fist.

"Nothing," he lied before turning back to look at her. She shrugged.

"Whatever," she muttered. "I'm going to go crawl in the pool."

"Alright," he said as she passed him by. He wondered what to say to the teenage girl. The only teenage girl he'd ever dealt with had been Barbara. That had been many years ago… and was not his daughter like Dinah was.

She walked past and he shook his head, needing to clear his mind. The Joker was still out there and an obvious threat to them.


	12. 11

-X-

Dinah dove into the eight foot pool depth, her mind thinking of the thoughts she'd heard downstairs. It wasn't just the surface thoughts either which had been about her and Helena. The guy had a lot of guilt about everything in life starting from his childhood all the way up to her childhood and Helena's own childhood.

It drove her nuts not having any control of her own mind. She was getting better at keeping her mind separated from others but when she slipped up it was annoying.

She barely noticed Gabby enter the room in a bright red bikini. That is, until Gabby Canon balled right near Dinah splashing her with water. It temporarily submerged Dinah who reemerged sputtering out water.

"Sorry, Dinah," Gabby called though she didn't sound very sorry. Dinah glared playfully at her friend before starting a splash war.

-X-

Barbara was moving her chair down a hall when the sound of laughing caused her to laugh. It was strange, foreign in this mansion. She rolled to the pool to find Gabby and Dinah splashing each other mercilessly.

She felt a smile on her lips, thankful that the girls had at least some bit of normalcy in this mess. Then she headed back through the mansion to find Alfred in the industrial sized kitchen making a feast. He seemed content. She figured he hadn't had anyone to really care for or any reason to use that kitchen for so long it felt good for him… or normal, whichever it was.

Then she headed to the office, expecting to find Bruce in there working on Wayne Enterprises paperwork but he wasn't in that room. She frowned before moving through the halls. Then she heard a car engine start in the garage.

Curious she went out to find Bruce working on one of his cars… not an unusual sight but one most wouldn't associate with the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne everyone knew. Helena handed him a ratchet while he listened to her talk about her childhood enthusiastically.

Helena was talking about when she was twelve. She and her best friend, Sandy Woosan, were caught by Selina after trying to sneak out to the movies where they knew there would be boys. Bruce actually smirked as Helena told how Selina lectured her… not about trying to sneak out but about not doing it right which got them caught.

Seeing they were actually getting to know each other Barbara went to the batcave through the Study entrance. As she got on the elevator she had to remind herself of how fast the thing descended. As it took off she reminded herself to breathe.

This entrance had always been her least favorite entrance into the batcave. Now it was the easiest for her to use since there were no stairs for her to get trapped by. When Bruce had built the Cave he really hadn't ever considered making it Wheel-chair accessible.

She went over to some exercise equipment and began to work out.

-X-

Helena was sitting there talking about anything and everything. To her surprise Bruce seemed truly interested. He was mostly silent, smirking and nodding every so often and asking questions when he deemed appropriate.

She didn't have any idea what to talk about so she just rambled on about anything she could remember from before her mom died.

"You know… you sound just like your mom," Bruce said after the conversation had lulled. She turned to look at him. She'd never heard anybody compare her to her mother in any way before. Then again, she and her mom didn't look very much alike.

"I do?" she asked confused. From what she remembered her mother had a sweet musical voice which was perfect for singing. Her voice was nothing like her mother.

"Not the voice itself but the way you talk. You are full of life and enthusiastic but also a bit vindictive in your wording choice. Your mother was the same way when she was young," Bruce told his daughter who was surprised. She'd never realized she sounded like her mother. "You have a bit more aggression, though, than she did."

"You mean like you?" Helena asks before she can stop herself. His hand stops it's movements for a moment, caught off guard. Then he sets back to work.

"Maybe." That's the only response she got from him.

"What about you? I know the basics from the economic classes I had to take in High School but what other stories are there that the rest of society doesn't know?" Helena asks and Bruce begins telling of his own sorted rebellious years as a teenager, which in some ways never really ended. She was so intrigued with all the stunts he pulled on his fancy private school teachers and Alfred that she didn't realize how long they'd been talking.

That is, until Alfred entered the room.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes," Alfred said. The older man's eyes appraised them before saying in his superior tone, "I would suggest you might freshen up a bit."

"Thank you Alfred," Helena and Bruce both said in unison and she cringed.

"That was creepy," she told Bruce who nodded his agreement. Alfred was smiling while shaking his head. Then the older man left the room and Helena went upstairs to her room. As she got close to her room she found Gabby and Dinah at their doors, talking and laughing while wrapped up in towels.

"No way. He's really that much of an ass?" Gabby asked and Dinah nodded.

"You should see his mind. When I was trying to impress him he told me about this dream he had of the cheerleader since I claimed I learned it all from his PDA. Anyways, I was curious so I searched for it in his memories when handing him a paper. He is such a pig. You don't even want to know how bad it really was," Dinah told Gabby who laughed.

"Oh really. Does Barbara know about this little 'event'?" Helena asked as Dinah spun around quickly. Her eyes were wide.

"Not in all those details but a bit. It was when Shiva was back," Dinah said and Helena nodded remembering the guy. Matt Kendal, Dinah's ubber-crush.

"I see," Helena said before glancing at their attire or lack of it. "You two may want to get ready for dinner. Alfred said it should be done any minute now," Helena said and they called after her. Then she hopped in the shower and in five minutes got most of the grease washed off. Then she slid on a black one sleeved shirt which had a slit in the front just over the breast. It was also a midriff and she slid on a pair of tight blue jeans. The last thing she put on was a pair of tall stiletto boots.

She hurried downstairs to see everyone waiting. She hurried in to the dining room. It was the first time she entered that specific room and was surprised to find a large mahogany table. It was built so that it could fit twenty people easily.

Helena chose a seat and everyone else did as well. Jesse arrived at that moment and they waited for him to get cleaned up while Barbara and Bruce talked as did Gabby and Dinah. Helena was at one end of the table facing her father at the other end. To his right was Barbara who was smiling. Then there was Dinah and Gabby. They were in the middle of the table and were right across from each other.

"Hi," Jesse said before kissing her cheek. She smiled as she watched him sit to her right. "So. How was your day?"

"Lots of exercise then I talked with Bruce about our pasts while working on one of his vehicles. I'm planning on joy riding in the thing when it's finished," she told Jesse who smiled.

"Don't get pulled over. I don't want to have to explain why my girlfriend got pulled over for speeding to the other guys at the precinct," he states and she rolls her eyes while smiling. That's when Alfred comes out pushing a cart full of food. He sits it down and they all grab a bit of everything.

There are three different types of steaks, some sort of Pineapple crisp, four different types of corn, peas, carrots in some sort of glaze, and a number of other foods. As they eat they talk about random things – including how they are going to deal with tonight's patrol.

Then another conversation starts in the middle of the table between the two teenagers. Nobody pays attention until they hear the word 'shopping' come from Dinah's lips.

"Who's going shopping?" Helena asks and they look at her.

"We are thinking of trying to go shopping," Gabby states but Dinah's face falls from the smile as she looks at Barbara.

"I can't. Apparently, I'm still grounded," Dinah muttered and Gabby shook her head while smiling. Then Dinah looked back at Gabby. "You don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what," Helena asks while looking at Dinah.

"A little privacy please. Otherwise I'll start thinking perverted things about Barbara and Helena to make sure you stay out of my head," Gabby threatened and everyone laughed at this while Dinah Grimaced at this. The only one who didn't laugh was Bruce though he was struggling to maintain his 'cool, collected' persona.

"Dinah, no superpowers at the dinner table," Barbara said after her laughing had subsided a bit.

"Alright," Dinah said while still shaking her head at Gabby. The rest of dinner was uneventful and less awkward than before it had all started. Helena watched everything that was going on while talking with Jesse.

Just then the Delphi System went off and the group went to the batcave. Barbara clicked onto the computer system and they found out there was a hostage situation at a political banquet. The hostage taker was none other than their green haired foe himself.

"How many hostages are there, specifically?" Bruce asked.

"About fifty, thankfully. It wasn't as large as a few of the groups he's taken hostage in the past," Barbara told them. "Still, you two need to be on guard. You need to be hyperaware of your surroundings." With that Barbara turned to look at them.

"I know Barbara. Don't get to cocky and all that jazz," Helena told her before grabbing her costume while heading to a nearby changing area.

"Helena," Barbara called but the young superhero ignored them.

-X-

Gabby stood there, not sure what to do. She was standing next to detective Reese who had just got a call. Apparently he was wanted out at the hostage situation to help control the public. This meant he was about to head to the scene.

She was the odd man out. She wasn't a superhero. She wasn't even a sidekick. She was just some ordinary person who got pulled into this life. She had no idea how to help in a situation like this.

As she stood there she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Alfred standing there and he motioned for her to follow him. She glanced at the others before following him.

"We should leave this up to them," he states as they arrive in the mansion rather than the batcave. He headed to the dining room where he began to clean the dishes. She set about helping him. He gave her a look as she began but went back to working without saying a word.

"How do you deal with this?" she asked and he looked at her. She decided to clarify. "How do you deal with standing by, knowing they are out there putting their lives on the line? How can you stay here and do nothing when they might get hurt or worse?"

"Because, there are multiple ways a person could be a hero. There are people like the Huntress, Batman, Oracle, and Dinah… we really need to come up with a name for her. Anyways, they protect people, defend the innocent and helpless from the criminals that prowl the night. Then there are us. We don't go out and fight villains on a daily basis or stop ticking bombs. We help the heroes in other ways. We make sure they take care of themselves so they can take care of others. I make sure the little things are taken care of so they have no need to worry about them in their everyday lives. Then there is you. You are her friend. You are there when she needs you, a friend," Alfred tells her. "I do this because I know that when they come back they will need me if for nothing more than morale support."

Gabby nodded, seeing his point. Then she went back to help him clear the table.

-X-

_[Another chapter done. Okay, I have an idea I would like you to vote on since I can't seem to figure out what I should do. For I while I was planning on somehow bringing Carolyn into the story… having her be alive? How many people believe that would be a good idea and how many don't think I __should do that? We'll thanks to everyone who has read and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks go to supernena25__, __GoddessAnjanee__, __red lighting__, and __Chlollie__ who have all reviewed multiple times.]_


	13. 12

-X-

"So," Helena asked as she, Bruce, and Dinah stood on the roof of the building. They glanced down through the skylight to see the green haired menace.

"Not through the roof," Dinah states and they look at her. She turns to look at Bruce, her eyes cold. They seemed almost empty and it scared Helena. Even Bruce seemed to shiver a little bit at her gaze. "He has a trigger set up. We go slamming through this skylight it will trigger an instantaneous explosion. We'd get caught in the blast and would be maimed if not killed."

"Then we'll have to go through the side windows," Bruce states and she looks at him. He is in that ridiculous costume and she can't help but roll her eyes at though she's not right now. She's not sure how they will manage that. She may be good but she ain't that good.

"Did you bring spare hooks?" Dinah asks and Helena frowns confused.

"Yeah," he states before grabbing them. The rope is so tiny it looks more like string. She doesn't think it will actually hold them up. "It's microfilament. It's one of the strongest ropes on the planet. It is harder to break than titanium steel."

"Got it," she tells him before those two attach them to the edge of the building on one side and he is on the other. They nod and then they scale the walls, swinging in through the windows.

Barbara did that during the Quinn event but Helena had never actually tried it. She felt the glass shatter around her as she looked at them.

"The Bats have arrived," the guy says with a manic look in his eyes. "Goodie."

'_Be Careful' _Barbara said through the Comms.

With that a fight began as some henchmen for hire started to attack. Bruce went after the Joker himself, fighting through guards to get to him, just like Helena figured he would. For him this was unfinished business, personal. They'd never dealt with him before.

Turning her attention back to the fight she noticed a blast come from Dinah.

"Nice, kid," Helena told her while blocking a hit before landing one of her own in his jaw. The guy seemed to have a glass jaw because he collapsed. Helena then watched as all of the criminals within a twelve foot vicinity to Dinah seemed to freeze. Any who moved to within that vicinity seemed to also freeze. Then they all grabbed zip ties and fastened them around another criminal's wrist. Then they collapsed as Dinah shook her head, stumbling. "Kid?" Helena muttered while stepping towards her sister.

"I'm fine, Huntress. Go help Batman," Dinah muttered while looking at those men around her. Then she leaned against a wall breathing heavily.

Helena turned her eyes and ran through the scene. She stopped more of the criminals before running up to her father. It felt weird thinking of him as her father.

She battled the criminals and watched the Joker – a green faced maniacal grinning man point a gun at Batman. Then he looked at Helena and Dinah before looking back at Batman.

"See it's a family affair, huh Bats," the Joker said menacingly while stepping towards the window. "I've got to remember that. I'll be seeing you around Bats." With that he pressed a button as the bombs overhead went off. People screamed and ran. In the chaos he managed to escape.

Realizing he was gone they also left with Dinah behind them.

"Damn it," Bruce muttered as they got towards the secret Manor entrance. "He escaped."

"We'll get him next time," Dinah said.

"I know... but he threatened the two of you... I really want him gone and out of our lives again," he tells them.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to say you wanted him dead... which I'd get," Helena stated. He looked at her for a minute but didn't speak.

"He was," Dinah mutters. Helena glances at them while they pull through the entrance. Once inside they stop and park in the garage area of the Batcave. Helena watched Gabby come down the stairs while Dinah went towards the changing room.

"So, he was prepared," Barbara says, moving towards them.

"Yes he was," Bruce states. Moments later Dinah walked over to Gabby in a pair of blue jeans, a tee-shirt, and tennis shoes. Those two went upstairs.

-X-

"Shopping?" Dinah asked and Gabby nodded while they stood in the Garage.

"According to Alfred – who helped plan this little jail break on the order that I keep this on me," Gabby says pulling a necklace similar to the tracker Dinah and Helena both wore. This one had a bird on it. "There is a shack the gardeners use to use right against the Northern wall. We could climb over that and get out. He said that on the other side there is a tree that we could get back in. Also, he gave me this for you... something about your birthright allowing you to spend some of your father's cash. This allows you to get to your personal trust." With that Dinah handed her a black credit card. It was the type big wigs used with an unlimited amount of cash used.

"Cool. What about transportation?" Dinah asked.

"He figured you'd want to go. That fence is still on the land as is a garage on the other side. He put in it a jeep which he called practical in dangerous situations but also very plain and very unnoticeable. We wouldn't have to worry about the press noticing it," Gabby told her. "Come on. You love going out... what do you say?"

"Okay, let's go." With that they went upstairs and grabbed clothes to change into as well as a few supplies. Then they snuck out of the building.

Dinah was surprised when Gabby pulled herself up with ease onto the roof of the building. Then she leapt off the wall and landed in a roll like Dinah had been taught by Helena since she wasn't as sturdy as the Huntress.

Apparently she underestimated Gabby. She jumped down as well then went into the trees where they changed. Once finished changing she followed her friend to the vehicle which she drove to the mall. All the way they listened to music. They flipped channels laughing at some while actually singing along with some.

At the mall they went inside. The first person Dinah noticed was Tony Reichart, a Metahuman. He was a single year older than her and totally hot. Earlier, when she saw him, she barely acknowledged his presence because she was a little busy avoiding Helena but now that she saw him she felt herself get all normal teenage girl.

"How do I look?" Dinah asked. Gabby turned to look at her, obviously startled for a moment since becoming overly powered she normally didn't pay attention to the opposite sex let alone try to impress them.

"You look hot," Gabby said before following Dinah's gaze. "Nice. Who is he?"

"Tony Reichart, a seventeen-year-old Metahuman. He can make his flesh stronger than diamonds yet as soft as cotton candy. He's a good guy, one of the few sweet guys out there. He's kind of like you – happy and bubbly. He's nice and not rotten like most of the people I deal with," Dinah told Gabby while watching him.

"Does he like you?" Gabby asked and Dinah blushed while looking down. "What does he say?"

"He is always calling me sweet, as beautiful as a rose. When he thinks of me I always smell roses and feel like I'm surrounded in sunlight," Dinah admitted.

"Girl, you had better go and talk to him," Gabby told her. She looked at her friend who grabbed her and started to drag her towards him. Dinah smiled as they neared him. He caught sight of them and smiled as well. He told his friends goodbye before walking over to them.

"Dinah, what a pleasant surprise," he said. The feeling of sunlight surrounded her. She had to bite her lip. "Hi, I'm Tony." With that he shook Gabby's Hand.

"I'm Gabby, well, I'll leave you two alone for awhile. There's a pretty little thing over there who definitely needs flirted with," Gabby said before pointing at a girl from school, one of Gabby's exes who she still got along with.

"Talk to you in a bit," Dinah said and Gabby nodded before leaving.

"So, is she like us?" Tony asked and Dinah shook her head.

"No. She's not Meta, but she is aware of us. She is one of the few people I confide in. She also knows about us Birds and is helping keep our secret," Dinah told him. He already knew about the Birds since she'd met him – not through No Man's Land but because she'd saved his life when a group chased him down calling him a freak after he lost control of his new found ability. She'd introduced him to Gibson who helped him train.

He nodded while smiling. "She left on purpose didn't she?"

"Yep," Dinah told him and they both chuckled.

"Can I buy you an overpriced ice cream cone?" he asked and she shook her head. His face began to fall but she smiled.

"No, but I'll buy you one." With that she pulled out her card. "A gift from the bio-dad." His eyes grew wide and she all but dragged him over to the ice cream counter. She bought double strawberry while he got bunnytrails. Then they went over to a table, eating and chatting.

She laughed and smiled while they talked and flirted.

"Would you mind if I asked you out on a date?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'd like that... only problem is I'd have to sneak out of the house to go on it since I'm currently grounded," she informed him. He laughed while shaking his head. "Still, that would work."

"Friday, that fair that's suppose to be in town," he states. She nods.

"Six?" she asks and he nods. "Sounds like a date." About ten minutes later she goes back to Gabby and he heads home – his parents asking where he is.

"So?" Gabby asks as they head to a clothing store.

"Let's just say, I've got a date," Dinah says with a happy squeal.

Gabby squeals, excited that Dinah is going to do something normal. "You know what this means, don't you?" Dinah shakes her head no. "You need a date outfit."

"Good thing we are shopping," Dinah states. They go into the store and Dinah tries on several dozen shirts until she chooses a blue one sleeved thing and then grabs a pair of loose dark black pants. She also picks up a pair of shoes, opened toed.

She also picked up about five other outfits for herself while picking up four for Gabby. This included two pairs of shoes each.

Then they went and looked at accessories, laughing while Gabby put on the very sixties glasses and bangles and did the v in front of her eyes. Dinah tried on a few more bohemian accessories and actually chose a wood cuff with old writing on it.

By the time it was done they left the mall. She couldn't recall when they'd had this much fun. As they were driving home, it was dark still, nearly midnight.

"Pull over there," Gabby said pointing at one of the nearby parks. Dinah did as asked and they went out to the toys. At the monkey bars Gabby pulled herself up and slid sideways, hand over hand in a sort of grape vine fashion. Then she swung so that her hands straddled the monkey bars.

Dinah clapped as her friend walked over them with just her hands. However, a chill ran down Dinah's spine and she turned to see four guys walking towards them. They didn't look like good guys who would help a lady out either.

"Hey, Gabby," Dinah called and Gabby stopped, coming back to the ground. She then moved to Dinah's side. "You may want to find some place safe when this goes down, like running would be an idea."

"Okay," Gabby said but the men were looking at them.

"What are two fine things like yourselves doing out here all on your lonesome," one of the men asks. "You know, it's not safe to be out on the streets of New Gotham after dark."

"We can take care of ourselves," Dinah tells them.

"I really doubt that," the guy says before snapping his fingers. He is obviously the bumbling leader of this little quartet. The other three run at the duo. Gabby ran, like Dinah had told her. One of the men runs after Gabby.

The other two go to grab Dinah who spins kicking the one in the face which throws him into his buddy. Then she kicks the other one in the gut. They both topple easy enough.

She turns to see Gabby has a hold of the swing set overhead bar with her hands while one leg is wrapped around his throat, the foot latched around her other leg. She releases and the guy falls unconscious. Then Gabby jumps down, breathing heavily.

Dinah turns to look back at the pack leader who is shaking. Gabby walks over to Dinah's side. Dinah feels Gabby's fear but pushes it away.

"Like I said, we can take care of ourselves. You want a go?" Dinah asks leveling him with a glare. He swallows audibly before running away from the scene. Several of his goons follows though the one is still unconscious. Dinah can tell he's just that rather than accidentally killed because she can still feel him.

"Is he..." Gabby begins when spotting him.

"Just unconscious, he's still feeling meaning he's still alive. Anyways, let's get out of here," Dinah tells Gabby. They both head to the vehicle and drive away. As they do Dinah feels she has to say something. "Where did you learn to fight like that? I know we gave you a few lessons but we didn't teach you that."

"Improvised," Gabby said with a shrug.

"Okay miss Lethal, you are so getting more training. I'm not going to let you go vigilante but you could definitely use it to defend yourself since situations like this will probably arise more often with you knowing the secret and hanging around more," Dinah said. Gabby flinched.

"You sure?" she asked and Dinah nodded her head in response. "Alright. But no more combating Helena. My bruises have bruises."

"I know, but she only goes as hard as she does to show she cares," Dinah insisted.

"Yeah, well part of me cares a little less. Can we get out of here now? I really don't want these guys to wake up and still be in the vicinity," Gabby states. Dinah chuckles while they go back to the vehicle.

Soon they drive back to their lot and it takes five minutes to get the bags over the edge. Then they sneak in the manor. They only run into Alfred but he just smiles and shakes his head as they pass.

The duo heads back to their private quarters with their bags. As Dinah crawled into her private shower her mind wandered back to the fight at the park. Gabby, if trained, would make one hell of a crime fighter... not that she'd ever want her friend out there.

Maybe if they could get her in like Barbara, behind the scenes out of 'most' dangerous situations that would be okay.

After letting that tangent go on for a while she shook her head before turning off the water so she could dry. She wrapped the towel around her as a knock at the door happened. With the psychic shield around her quarters Dinah couldn't sense who it was.

"Who is it?" she yelled grabbing for her undergarments which she slipped on. Then she slid on a pair of black pajama bottoms and a tank pajama top.

"Are you decent?" Bruce asked and she quickly shoved the bags under her bed, out of sight.

"Just a moment," she called as she pushed them out while also wrapping her hair up. Once done she opened it. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering... could we talk? " he asked and she moved aside allowing him enterance to her bedroom. "I've heard a few things from Alfred that your foster parents weren't the best but he never went into detail..." he cut off, obviously struggling to find the words.

She found it interesting that the child that hadn't said she hated him for years was the one with whom he had trouble talking with while he and Helena seemed to have easily mended their nonexistent connection.

"A lot of people have had worse childhoods," she tells him. "Trust me, the horrors I've seen since the increase my powers can prove that. Mostly, they were scared of me and my metahuman abilities. After every vision they'd lock me in a closet until I promised to stop seeing things. Eventually I learned to keep myself from yelling when I woke up so that stopped. The other things were minor... not having anyone who really cared, my foster parents never being home when I got home, basically dirt bag parents. Still, they never physically beat me or anything."

"That doesn't mean there wasn't abuse. Neglect is still a form of abuse," Bruce said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it helped form who I am today," she tells him. "Without them being themselves I'd be someone else, possibly not even a fighter and a hero."

"You are very well adjusted..." he said before pausing. "Are you sure you're my kid?" His eyes grew wide after that but she just laughed. "That didn't come out the way I meant it to."

"Relax, geeze, are you always this uptight?" she asked.

"Always," he said in a monotone voice.

"Yet, somehow, you ended up with little miss goody-goody in me and miss party-all-night-long in Helena. How did that happen?" Dinah asked. There was a pounding on a nearby wall.

"I heard that," Helena's muted voice said following the pounding.

"Okay," Dinah said. "Wasn't trying to hide it." Bruce rolled his eyes at them and she smirked.

"You might want to push that bag a little farther under the bed if you don't want Barbara to see it," Bruce said once things settled down a bit. Dinah straightened up and looked at him. He looked at her and spoke plainly. "I'm still learning about this parental thing... besides, Barbara still plans on raising you once this is over since your headquarters is the tower. Until things change I'll leave the discipline up to her."

Dinah smirked while nodding.

"You know, you being my dad might actually work out if you keep up that philosophy," she told him and he shook his head though she saw an obvious smile trying to form. "Though, I will definitely be trying to get you to smile more often. I'm not a big one for hanging around downers... especially with my power increase. I can't remain shielded for the rest of my life." He nodded before glancing at his watch.

"Well, it's getting late. I have several business meetings tomorrow," he said. "I probably won't be around the manor until tomorrow night," he said.

"Okay," she told him.

"Well, good night Dinah," Bruce said. She smiled. She didn't need her powers to tell how unsure he was feeling right then.

"Good night Bruce," she said. He nodded before walking towards the door. He left and she smiled before heading to her own bed. Her mind was clear of everything but her own thoughts.

She knew this would be a descent nights sleep she'd get tonight.

-x-

_[That's it for this chapter... I would like to apologize for the long break between updates. If you don't know I live with one of my aunts and her twin college student daughters. For over a month and a half or so they've been taking over both the main computer and the laptop. Hopefully, with their semesters ending at the end of the week I should be updating again... well, anyways, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it neither good or bad but neutral? Well, thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed...]_


	14. 13

-x-

Dinah was standing in the hall as people moved out of her way. Friday they'd gone out and had a good time. Then somebody found out she was Bruce Wayne's daughter and all hell broke loose. Everyone was looking at her like she was an alien or something from another planet.

The only person who didn't act like that was Gabby who was becoming just as much of a social pariah as Dinah just by mere association. She was feeling guilty because of it. She tried to ignore the looks as she walked to her classroom. There she went to her desk and sat there. All class people kept trying to get her in trouble.

After the first fifteen minutes of class she couldn't handle it any longer. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought in to their heads that she wasn't worth the attention. She was still weird Dinah. It doesn't matter that her father is rich.

Rest of class goes by with ease. Things return to normal or as normal as possible.

Soon the end of the day comes and she heads out of the school. The press is out there waiting, snapping pictures and they make their way through to Alfred who helps them inside the vehicle. They drive to Wayne Manor.

Inside she finds Helena sitting in the sitting room, bored stiff. None of them can leave.

'_I'm heading to the pool.'_ She hears Gabby tell her telepathically, as her control is getting better. Since she's been able to sleep she hasn't had as many problems with her powers. Dinah nods and then Gabby heads away.

Dinah then walks over to Helena, her sister.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Helena asks and Dinah gives her a look which reads 'what do you think?' "That good huh?"

"It's worse than when I started. I just wanted to be able to skip out to Gibson's but figured he didn't need the publicity. Plus, it would be a little awkward," she tells her while flopping down on the black leather couch. She has to admit, it's very comfortable.

"Yeah, well, he'd email and none of us would have been very happy," Helena tells her. Dinah knows it's true. "Besides, once things calm down they'll go back to normal."

"No it won't. You and I are all but celebrities now just because we were born. Like all celebrities they'll be waiting for us to slip up, do something wrong. They'll look at your background which includes anger management counseling from a psycho who went to prison, a list of misdemeanors, and the fact you are dating a homicide detective. I know that your love life is already a major headline right now," Dinah said, telling her the truth though she felt a bit of a bitch.

"Yeah, well, they'll be curious about your love life too," Helena told her and she looked down shaking her head. "What did I say?"

"Before our names were leaked I had a date Friday I was going to sneak out for. We decided not to go on with the date when we realized there would be no privacy. No dates for me," Dinah muttered, feeling regret. She'd really liked him too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Helena said, giving her a sideways hug. "There has to be better fish in the sea."

"I know..." she mutters and they catch a glimpse of Gabby walking by in a robe and flip flops. Her swimming gear is in her hands.

"Go have a little fun, kid," Helena says bumping her shoulder. Dinah nods before hurrying up to her room. Maybe swimming will help her relieve some stress.

-X-

Gabby was working on her second lap when she heard running footsteps. She looked up to see Dinah. Before she could do anything Dinah attempted to stop. Instead of her feet coming still her body managed to keep going and she fell flat on her face.

Without a second thought Gabby pulled herself from the pool and hurried to her friend's side. That's when Dinah began laughing and rolled onto her back.

"And I'm supposed to be a vigilante," Dinah giggled. It was contagious. Gabby began to chuckle as she sat next to her friend. "I can't even stop running properly."

"I give you a ten on your technique, a three point five for the landing," Gabby says, trying to remain serious. They both laugh harder.

After a long bit of laughter they stopped and Gabby stood up.

"Let's get in the water," Dinah said standing up. Thankfully, she was unhurt. Gabby nodded. The pair went to the water and Dinah dove in while Gabby just jumped. Once up Gabby realized Dinah was already doing her first lap.

Gabby submerged her head and began to swim. She reached the other end and flipped, breathing momentarily – like Dinah had showed her that first day. She had to admit, she was getting more in shape than she'd ever been by hanging out with the Birds and Bat. Helena was still insisting on training her though Barbara had intervened a few times. Dinah swam regularly and had showed her a few things to improve her own swimming.

She did two more laps quickly. A shrill whistle sounded and Gabby lifted above the water, hearing it. Dinah was up to. They looked to find Barbara at the water's edge.

"Gabby, your parents are on the phone for you," Barbara said. Gabby swallowed uncomfortably. She swam over to the ledge and pulled herself out of it. Then she walked behind Barbara's wheel chair. Once in the room she picked up the phone.

-X-

Bruce Wayne walked down the halls until he noticed water footprints on the floor. He followed them towards raised voices coming from one of the rarely used spare offices. He opened the door to see Gabby in the room.

"No... I will not exploit my friendship with Dinah just so you can get a foot up in the business world Mother," he heard her yell into the phone, exasperated. A pause before she spoke again. "Yeah, you didn't raise me this way. You didn't raise me at all. You were too concerned with your work. Same could be said for dad. At least he remembers my birthday and sends me a present when he isn't here. Can't say the same for you." There was another pause and a wry chuckle escaped the young woman. "You're kicking me out? Seriously? You're never home anyways. You'd never know if I was home or not so how will that work... fine, whatever."

She hung up aggravated, slamming the phone down a little harder than she had to. He'd done that a lot over the years.

"You can stay here," he said and she spun around quickly. "If you wish. You wouldn't be the first teen I'd taken in and the fact my daughter is your friend helps your case."

"How much did you hear?" Gabby asked, her figure tense. She looked like she was prepared for a training session with Helena.

"Enough to know Dinah has a good friend in you," he told her and she looked down. "So, would you like Alfred to take you home so you could pick up the rest of your belongings?" She nods and he looks her over. "You may want to change first."

"You may be right there," she tells him as a smile toys at her features. He cocks his head to the side and she runs passed him. He shakes his head wondering what he's gotten himself in for. Then he makes his way towards the kitchen where Alfred will be. For the last few days Alfred is often in the kitchen.

He gets there he finds the old man... reading. He shakes his head before heading over to the man he trusts.

"How can I help you?" the man asks before looking at Bruce.

"Gabby needs to be driven to her residence and her belongings brought here," he says. Alfred looks at him. "Her mother kicked her out because she wouldn't exploit her friendship with Dinah." Alfred nods his head.

"Right on it sir. Will you be taking..." Bruce cuts Alfred off before he can finish the thought.

"We've seen how that ended. Dick won't speak with me, Bobby died, and Barbara is in a wheel chair. That's not a legacy I wish to continue," he told the man who nodded.

"Very well, Master Bruce," Alfred said before leaving the room. Bruce went to his own office and began doing work.

-X-

Barbara sat there working at correcting homework from her creative writing class. The TV was on when a headline flashed across it that caused her to stop.

'_The School Teacher and the Billionaire?'_ Beneath the headline was a picture of her and Bruce Wayne.

"What the hell?" was all she could think.

-X-

Helena was sitting there, bored. She glanced at her watch and decided that she'd go visit her boyfriend who would be heading home soon, his shift over. She went through the back door and ran towards the wall. She scaled it with ease.

Then she landed on the other side. Then she went for a jog. Three blocks away she scaled up the side of a building and then jumped from roof to roof, shortening her distance to his place. Once at his apartment she slid in his bedroom window.

She landed silently and walked up to him. He was shirtless. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, I could arrest you for breaking an entering," he states.

"I didn't break anything," she says. "Most you could get me with is unlawful entering. And that would definitely kill your sex life." With that she pushed herself up against him. He pulled her closer, lifting her up.

-X-

_A figure stood there on the street looking in the store window at the television. It showed a photo of Dinah. The woman shook her short blonde hair, before turning away. She walked down the road, disappearing into the dark. _

-X-

_[Well, that's it for this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous one but it's showing things as they progress forward. I figured, for Gabby, she's all but living with them and her parents (my portrayal at least) are scum so might as well move her in permanently. And for the majority of you who said to bring back Carolyn, here it is. The big reveal will be coming up soon. Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has read... ]_


	15. 14

-x-

"Come on Dinah," Gabby yelled as she stood outside Dinah's bedroom door. "We are going to be late to school. You've just got ungrounded; do you want to get regrounded this soon after the Ungrounding?"

"I'm coming," Dinah called as she opened the door to show her in a one sleeved dress. Gabby rolled her eyes, knowing Barbara and Bruce wouldn't allow her out of the house in that. Still, she didn't say anything. "Well, what do you think? Is it hot?"

"Who is he?" Gabby asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Um… you know the new guy?" Dinah half asked, half muttered. Gabby nodded, approving. From what she'd heard the new guy was sweet and very shy but very smart. "Well, he sits next to me in my third period class and he seemed really nice."

"How nice? What is he?" Gabby asked as they walked past Helena who slipped in, wearing last night's outfit. "Morning Helena, Late night?"

"Morning and none of your business," Gabby heard Helena grumble as she did the walk of shame to her bedroom. Gabby chuckled as she headed to the stairs with Dinah nearby… somewhere. She went down the stairs to find Alfred at the bottom; he was waiting for Dinah and Gabby at the door. This was the same routine that they went through most mornings – since Bruce Wayne took her in three weeks ago.

"Miss Gabby," Alfred said and she smiled at him.

"Morning Alfred," she said and she saw him shake his head at the pair of teens.

Soon she went to school which was boring. During Gym both Gabby and Dinah ended up standing around again, pretending to play. Neither one liked Volleyball very much. She shook her head as they laughed.

School ended eventually and they got out to a media circus again. Gabby noticed Dinah freeze part way through her walk. Gabby kept her moving to the car but inside Gabby saw the other girl trying to look around.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked.

"I think I just saw my mom," Dinah states and Gabby can't help but feel shocked. "It can't be though. Mom died. She died in that explosion. She had to of."

"Just relax," Gabby says as they drive away from the school. "We'll figure this out."

Soon enough they pull up to the manor. Dinah hurries inside and Gabby follows her, knowing she's going to her room and won't want company.

"Ready for your training?" Helena asks as Gabby walks in. Gabby groans but heads to the cave where most of their training happens.

She had to admit training was getting easier. She was gaining endurance and strength she never thought she'd get but Helena still kicked her ass without trying. They ended up training hand-to-hand for half-an-hour before moving to staff fighting which Gabby was a bit better at. After twenty minutes of that Helena taught her new Gymnastic laced fighting moves which Gabby found easier.

That lasted an hour before Helena told her she'd had enough. That's when Barbara came in with Bruce talking about the latest Joker sighting. The man was staying under the radar which, from everything she's heard and read, couldn't be a good thing.

Gabby headed upstairs to find Dinah bumming in her bedroom.

"You okay?" Gabby asked and Dinah nodded.

"Bit of a shock. I haven't had anything like that happen before. I know that they say it's not uncommon for people to see the faces of deceased loved ones in a crowd but… it didn't just look a little like her. It was her. I'd know her anywhere," Dinah stated and Gabby nodded.

"Did you ever find her body?" Gabby asked, not sure it would be good if that would be no.

"No… we thought it was incinerated in the blast," Dinah stated.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up but maybe we should do a little sleuthing. I'm sure that I should be able to figure out some way to help though I refuse to go out and fight. I still have issues with what happened in the park," Gabby stated Dinah nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, you are too good a person to be out in the streets as a fighter. Maybe we could get Barbara to give you a few lessons around here… claiming if something should happen and all that," Dinah stated and Gabby smirked finding it sad she completely understood her friend.

"I think that was a compliment," Gabby states.

"Duh," Dinah states.

"Hey, I'm no mind reader," Gabby states with a smirk on her face. Dinah chuckled, looking happier again which was a lot better. "Is that a smile? A smile on the face of Batman's daughter… stop the presses." Gabby sounded overly dramatic causing Dinah to snort and laugh.

"Yes, stop the presses. I think my friend has lost her mind," Dinah said sarcastically while they both laughed, the seriousness of the moment gone. The tension in the air which had been radiating from Dinah left.

"Who me?" Gabby asked pointing at herself. "I'd have to have a mind first. Maybe I should go find one… though I think I should shower before that since Helena really kicked my ass again in training today."

"You do that… you do smell a little," Dinah said and Gabby's jaw dropped before she shrugged.

"Hug?" Gabby offered and Dinah shook her head while gently pushing her away. Gabby laughed as she went to her own rooms to shower.

-X-

Dinah felt relaxed after laughing with her friend. She turned to look out the window right near her bed. Outside she saw Alfred speaking with the grounds keeper who came weekly to trim the shrubbery though the man rarely came inside.

As she sat there she felt her head begin to spin and shook her head to clear it. It failed to work and she felt herself collapsing onto the mattress.

…

_A scream filled the air and Dinah sprinted towards the sound. She was terrified, beyond terrified really. Still, she ran, brushing a blonde strand of hair from her eye sight. She had to get there. Something bad would happen if she didn't. _

_Her senses were dull, the world was quiet – something Dinah forgot it could be. Even with the device she normally heard a murmur. She didn't pay that any mind though. _

_For a brief second she glanced down to see blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and the purple jacket she'd borrowed from Gabby a week ago. This told her she wasn't on patrol. Still, that wouldn't stop her. She continued running, tennis shoes slapping against concrete making a hollow sound. She wasn't wearing her comms for some unknown reason which was also unusual. _

_Turning a corner she froze when she saw two bodies lying on the grass. The area was familiar but she couldn't place it. She hurried towards them, her heart breaking. Before she could make it to their sides to see if they were alive she felt something slam against the side of her head. _

_She rolled on the ground and when she stopped she looked to face a man with unnaturally pale skin, ruby red lips, and dark green hair. He was menacing, the man from her childhood nightmares. Her pulse picked up. _

"_That Bat shouldn't have come home. He's going to lose everything… including his apprentice. He should have trained you better girl," the Joker said with a laugh as he placed a gun to her temple. She then heard the gunshot as her eyes caught sight of Helena and Bruce coming her direction in their suits. _

…

Dinah felt herself sit up with a start. She swallowed, looking around, terrified. She'd never had that happen before but what did that mean? She shook her head, not ready to deal with that. It was basically the same dream she'd had before she'd had control… back when he was just arriving all those weeks ago.

Nothing had changed other than he'd used a lure.

She shook her head. She wouldn't let it happen, she couldn't. He wouldn't destroy her life like he'd managed to do with everyone else she cared about.


	16. 15

-x-

"Bruce, intruder at the entrance to the Batcave," Barbara called, not being able to see who the person was. All she saw was blonde hair. Bruce hurried in to the batcave with Helena, Dinah, Gabby, and Alfred.

"Relax, Barbara," a familiar voice called and Barbara froze before turning to see Carolyn Lance moving from the entryway of the Cave.

"Mom?" Dinah asked in shock. They glanced at the teen before looking at Carolyn. Barbara didn't look at the Black Canary but at Dinah. As she did she saw the anger flash across Dinah's face. Her pupils dilated, and they turned a slightly different Hue. Just then she saw her eyes squint and heard a thud. She turned to see Carolyn had been thrown against the wall.

"Dinah," Barbara states and she sees Dinah's eyes are wide in shock. She realizes the young woman lost control for a moment there meaning they should work on her control again.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Carolyn asks.

"Your mom?" Gabby asks and Dinah nods. With that Gabby walks up to Carolyn, helps her stand then doubles up her fist. They are all surprised to see her clock Carolyn, hard. "That's for making Dinah's life _hell_." With that Gabby turned away and walked over to Dinah. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Let them deal with _her_."

Dinah does just that and disappears.

"I think she broke my nose," Barbara hears Carolyn complain while they all look at the woman. Barbara is pissed. Dinah thought her mom died. She'd grieved her loss. Now she was alive and acting like nothing ever happened.

"Good," Helena states standing defensive. "Better her than me because I would have done worse than that. You hurt my little sister. Nobody gets away with that."

"Helena, go upstairs. Check on Dinah, Barbara, please join her," Bruce said and Barbara looked back and forth between Carolyn and Bruce. She knew on many levels it wouldn't be safe for her to leave. Not safe for Carolyn at least.

"I don't think I should," Barbara said. He gave her a look that left little to argument. "Come on Helena."

Helena nodded before walking up the stairs while Barbara went to the elevator.

-X-

Bruce watched them leave before turning to Carolyn who straightened up, sensing the tension in the air.

"If you were just going to toss her away then you shouldn't have kept her from me," Bruce said walking towards her. "I wanted her from the start and only agreed to you raising her because I believed you would protect her. You know… of my daughters she was the one who had a hero for a mother but you were worse than Selina. At least Selina protected Helena but you threw Dinah to the wolves."

"Don't you start Bruce," she snaps while walking towards him, her nose bloodied and angled awkwardly. It was obvious Gabby did, in fact, break it. "You have no idea what it was like, fighting crime with a little girl at home."

"Who watched her while you were out of the house?" Bruce asked, questioning who took care of his daughter while Carolyn was off being the Black Canary. She didn't answer so he knew. "You left a six-year-old home alone at night so you could be a hero. How careless are you? How reckless of a mother. I should have taken her from you the moment she was born. At least I would have had Alfred around to help… and Barbara."

"You couldn't have done any better raising her than I have. And look at her, she's fine… except for her little melt down back there that is," Carolyn said obliviously.

"Fine? Carolyn, when I came back she'd just run away and had been hiding the fact her powers were all but driving her crazy due to an extreme increase in strength. She was only just learning to control them. Back there was evidence that her powers still aren't in complete control if her anger at you could do that to them. Oh, and you didn't raise her. You let an abusive foster family raise her since you were too busy being self-centered to do it yourself," He snapped and she looked at him in shock. "Why are you back, any ways?"

"I heard a rumor about the Joker being back and I thought I'd offer my assistance," she said. "Who was the kid? A new Protégé?"

"She's under my care but isn't in the life. She's Dinah's friend who was kicked out because she wouldn't exploit their friendship," Bruce said.

"Gabby?" Carolyn asked and he frowned. "She mentioned her when I came back the first time. Never actually met her. Are you sure you aren't training her to be in the life?"

"No. We keep training her to defend herself but not to fight villains," Bruce said getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I want you to leave. Come back when Dinah has cooled, if she wants to speak to you again."

"Alright," she said while looking at the stairs. Then she turned and swept out of there, no better than a storm passing by. He watched her go.

-x-


	17. 16

-x-

Gabby was thankful it was the weekend. Dinah's powers had been fluctuating again, her rage and pain at her mother causing her to lose control. Helena, Barbara, and Bruce were all trying to help her regain control.

The teen wasn't sure she could help at all so she was sitting in the Parlor staring out the large windows. The paparazzi had finally begun to leave them alone so there was nobody outside the Mansion. The view was beautiful but lonely. Nobody else was there.

"Miss Gabby, would you like something to eat?" Alfred asked and she turned to see the Butler look out at her. "It is getting quite late and you haven't really eaten anything today."

"No thank you, Alfred," she said with a smile while looking at him wondering what his story was. Who was he before he became the butler? He had to have had a history, a past. Was he married before? Did he have a family somewhere? Was he an old bachelor who took care of everyone while ignoring himself?

"Even the others have taken a break already and eaten. Are you sure you won't reconsider?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"I'm fine, but thank you," she said as her phone went off. "Hello."

'_Can the fledgling bird come to play?' _a voice asked and Gabby frowned at the sinister tone.

"Who is this?" she asked and Alfred stopped to turn to look at her.

'_Gabby, don't come…'_ her father's voice called in the background before there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a thud. Her mother's scream echoed. She stood up swiftly and in shock.

"Who is this? What do you want? Why do you have my family?" she asked as Alfred looked at her startled.

'_The Bat to suffer. Imagine my surprise when I learned who he was… and that he'd taken on a new Protégé as well as a group known as the Birds around town… Huntress, D, and the Oracle. Meet me, or your parents die… your house, one hour… just after sun down.' _He said and she instantly knew it was the Joker. Then he laughed creepily.

"Fine, just don't hurt them," she said moments before the phone disconnected. She didn't think as she grabbed for her purple coat.

"I'll fetch the others," Alfred said and she looked at him.

"No, I have to do this alone," she said. He went to argue but she shook her head. "I'm sorry." With that she punched him, knocking him out. Before he could fall she caught him and laid him down gently. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to go.

With that she slid on the jacket and left the building in a sprint.

-X-

Dinah was practicing when she felt something… in the back of her mind she remembered her vision and realized something.

"Where is Gabby?" she asked as she stepped out of the practice spar. They looked at her before Barbara went to the computer.

"According to our readings she left about twenty minutes ago," Barbara said. "Wonder where she went."

"Her family has been taken hostage. From what I heard it sounded like the Joker on the other end of the line," she heard Alfred say and they turned to see him with a bruise on his face. "She knocked me out so I would come and get you."

"Did she have her purple jacket I always borrow?" Dinah asked and he nods confused. Her face falls at that. "I always thought that I was myself in the vision where I died. But I was Gabby."

With that she sprinted to the stairs ignoring the others.

"Helena, take the bike," she heard her father say as Helena grabbed Dinah's arm. "Dinah, get ready then get in the Batmobile."

She nodded before she sprinted to change. They didn't have time to waste.

-X-

Helena arrived ahead of her father and sister. She parked down the street from Gabby's house and started to run. As she got there Bruce was right next to her though Dinah is nowhere in sight. They turn the corner and see Joker with a gun to Gabby's head. She is on the ground with a bruise already forming on her face.

The gun cocks and Gabby looks there way before closing her eyes. Then it looks like he's going to pull the trigger. They aren't going to make it in time…


	18. 17

-x-

Dinah was just out of sight and saw her friend about to die. She'd never had a vision she could stop. She refused to let this vision end like she'd assumed it would. With that she let her power go. The Joker's wrist was thrown upwards and went off.

He looked surprised and glanced her way. Gabby seemed to realize she was still alive because her eyes opened and she threw out her leg, knocking his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground, the gun sliding from his grip.

Then she slammed her tennis shoe into his face before hurrying to her family.

This gave them the moment they needed. They got up to the Joker as he got up. Helena and Bruce fought the Joker while Dinah moved to Gabby's side. Her friend looked like she was about to cry.

"They're dead," she stated and Dinah knew the pain of loss, even if it had been false pain.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Dinah muttered while Bruce blocked a hit. She was tired of the fight already and focused on sending one thought to the Joker. Surrender. Slowly the thought penetrated his mind even though she kept her thoughts away from his.

She could already feel his darkness seeping into her mind, like at the party he attacked. She didn't want to feel like that again.

Focusing she watched him stop fighting and surrender.

"D," Gabby asked as Dinah watched Bruce get some cuffs on the Joker. Once that was done Dinah blinked, breaking the connection. He tried to fight but he was defenseless. "You did that?" Dinah nodded, trying to get that darkness she could feel out of her.

"Yeah, come on, let's get out of here," she said.

'_I've called Reese, he's on his way. You guys should get out of there.' _ Barbara said.

"What about him," Helena asked.

Dinah had an idea but she didn't like it. She knew that if she told them they wouldn't either.

-X-

Bruce wasn't sure what to do but he watched Dinah walk over to the Joker, the colored part of her eyes almost glowing. He watched the Joker stop fighting as he stared into her eyes. Then the Joker's eyes closed as he slumped to the ground.

He hit it hard as nobody tried to catch him.

"Dinah?" Helena asked as Dinah just stood there. Her gaze was fixed on him though it was like she was staring at something they couldn't see. "Dinah."

"We need to get out of here," Bruce said grabbing Dinah. "Huntress, can you run?" She nodded and he sighed. "Then I need Gabby to drive the bike."

"I… I don't," the younger girl began before stopping. "Okay." Her eyes looked at Dinah though she glanced at her parents. That's when he thought to ask. But the way she looked he didn't need an answer. They were already dead.

With that he picked Dinah up and placed her in the Batmobile. Once away from the Joker she slowly started to awaken but he still got her in the vehicle. Then they all made their way back to the Cave.

-X-

Barbara was concerned when they arrived and Dinah barely responded to anything. She let herself be led away to her room but beyond that there was nothing. That was two days ago and she was still barely responding.

She looked in on the young woman though she hadn't changed any.

They were all more than a little concerned. The Joker was said to be in a comatose state as well though the doctors couldn't explain it. They said he hadn't sustained any truly damaging injury. He just wouldn't wake up.

It was sort of like Dinah. Except, Dinah was physically awake. She would eat if they put food in front of her. She'd use the bathroom if she had to. Other than that she didn't respond. She didn't react to them.

-X-

Gabby was sitting next to her best friend, trying to get her to react to something, anything. Nothing was working.

"What happened to you?" Gabby finally asked. "Why did you do this to yourself?" Dinah responded to that. Her eyes blinked once and she turned to look at Gabby. Gabby felt excitement. "Dinah, can you hear me? Please, explain this to me." As if understanding Dinah placed her hand on Gabby's and images filled the normal teen's mind.

She saw there was no time. Dinah used her mind in the Joker's to force him to sleep. But there had been more darkness than the teen had been ready for. Intense darkness and evil.

That was what she was struggling with. She wanted to purge that evil out of her but didn't know how. Her mind was screaming that if she let her emotions out there would be no controlling anything.

"Oh god," Gabby said before crawling up. "You need to release that stress." She knew that her friend needed help; she needed to let those pent up emotions out. "Cry, scream, something. You are safe here."

"I… I can't," Dinah mutter, her voice barely a whisper. It was the first thing said in two days.

"You can. I won't leave you hear to get lost. You are my best friend," Gabby told her. "Trust me, please."

Dinah looked down. Her eyes were still bright though no longer glowing. When she looked up they were normal Dinah's but full of bitter tears. She was full of anger and somehow Gabby knew it. She could feel it as if it was radiating from her friend.

She stayed there as Dinah cried, holding her when she needed it, holding the pillow when she needed to hit it. She just stayed. It was a number of hours before Dinah was functioning enough to be consider partly normal.

"I can still feel the darkness," Dinah muttered as she looked out the window. Alfred was walking in and Gabby motioned to him to be quiet for a moment. "It's not gone."

"It may never be," Gabby said before going to the window and leaning against it. Instead of facing out of it like Dinah she had her back to it though her face was towards Dinah. "But you'll learn to live with it. You've told me a million times that Helena and your father live with darkness in them. They don't let it overwhelm them and you won't either."

"Do you think he'll ever wake up… after what I did to him?" Dinah asked and Gabby shrugged.

"Who knows? Hopefully, if he does wake up, he'll be too old to do any harm," Gabby told her and Dinah nodded. "Hey Alfred." With that they both looked at the older man.

"Miss Dinah, you're awake," Alfred said and she nodded though her arms were wrapped protectively against herself. The older man sat down a tray of food on the dresser. "I shall go get the others. Dinah flinched and Gabby saw it.

"Alfred," she called and he stopped to look at her. "Not yet. She's not ready for a crowd quite yet. Let us come to them when she is. Is that okay?" He nodded before looking back and forth between them. Then he left.

"Thanks… I don't think I can face them yet. Not with… just not yet," Dinah said.

"It's okay, take your time," Gabby said. "You're making great progress."

-X-

Helena looked at Dinah's door wishing she was brave enough to go in. Five days ago Dinah had closed herself off. Only Gabby and Alfred were able to get any reactions out of her. She was doing better but she shied when any of the actual heroes came near her.

According to Gabby Dinah dove into the Joker's mind trapping him away inside of it. But that left damage, darkness.

Dinah was the best of them. She was the lightest of the heroes. Even when her powers nearly drove her crazy she was still lighter than any of them. Even Barbara was damaged.

Two days ago Carolyn had stopped by and tried to speak to Dinah. She'd only just ended up thrown out of the bedroom… repeatedly. Carolyn stated she wasn't coming back after that. Helena felt sorry for her sister who had such a shit mom. She wished she could help, do something. Sighing Helena went to head to her room when the door opened.

"You don't have to be so guilty, Helena," a voice said and she turned to see Dinah standing there. Her long hair was cut to her chin in a short style and she was dressed in black. She was in black jeans and a one sleeved black top with a little cuff on the other wrist. It had a dark yet girly flare. Then she realized something.

"Is that my shirt?" Helena asked before she could stop herself. Dinah actually smiled. That light in her eyes came back for a brief moment. "It is isn't it?"

"Yeah," Dinah said. Helena shook her head while smiling. "And I was never that good…"

"Whatever, goody-two-shoes," Helena says and they begin to laugh in unison. "So, what are you up to?"

"Going out to brave the world. Got to get used to things the way they are. I can't hide forever. Besides, you and Bruce function normally with a bit of darkness… why can't I?" she asks and Helena has to admit it's true. Both she and their father are darker people. Angry and violent would be more appropriate. They survived, so will she.

"Welcome to the world of dark vigilantes. Make sure you don't get to rough with them," she tells her younger sister who snorts and gives her a look that says 'look who's talking'. "What… don't be me. You might get in trouble."

"Yeah, that's for sure," she states before heading down the hall quickly.

"Hey," Helena says. She follows after the squirt who chuckles and jumps the stairs, landing while running. Helena jumps but rolls the direction Dinah went before running after her without losing pace.

Gabby came out of the office, her parents death only just beginning to hit. She'd need them but she would survive. Helena knew that. Bruce's biggest enemy was out of the game and would be for a long time if not until the day he died. Barbara was moving back into the tower though they were trying to decide on whether to make the tower their base or the cave. Bruce and Barbara were currently 'debating' over that.

Everything was changing but they would survive. After all, that's what they did.

_[I would like to thank everyone who has written and reviewed. You guys were what kept me writing on this and I do apologize for the long breaks in between chapters. Also, sorry about the abrupt ending but I'm not sure of where else to take it. My main idea was to bring in the Joker and have him be the bad guy of the story. I don't have any other direction for it. Maybe if I get enough requests I'll write a sequel but who knows. Otherwise… The End.]_


End file.
